Pacific Half
by Generation Nothing
Summary: Annabeth goes to highschool.Not just any high school,Pacific Half.A school for boys, and boys only.Who will she meet?Who will she love?Who will she lie to?How many wrongs will she have to prove she's right?Why does it sound so dramatic when it's not?
1. I'm a Dude

This is a new story. I will update Percy Jackson's normal life. But right now I have writers block for it. It's kinda going downhill. Oh by the way, for the checklist I'm on having other people read it- which you're doing right now! Awesome! It may seem like the Suite Life on Deck from the beginning.

**Diclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will**

Annabeth POV

"Do you have your sunscreen?" My dad asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes, I have my sunscreen." I answered.

"Will you be careful?" He asked. I nodded

"Just saying…just you run into any mean girls, call , be careful and email or txt me or whatever you hip youngsters do these days." My dad said. I nodded and smiled.

Ok, rewind. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and this year, I'm going to a high school called Half Pacific. Seem good right? Wrong. This school is an all boys school. But, my parents didn't know that. I don't even think they cared. They thought I was going to a mixed school. I really should've thought this through before I enrolled here

As soon as my dad pulled away, I went into spy mode. I pulled a Yankees baseball cap out of my luggage and put it on my head. I ran, trying to find the nearest restroom to change in. I skirted around boys. I finally found one. I entered thinking I would just normally enter a girls bathroom- like it would look the same. But I was wrong. I was so wrong.

There were these things pressed up against the wall, and it reeked in here. I held my breath and went into the stall. I took my cap off, along with my clothes. I put that thing on my chest that would press my er…twins down. I pulled out all my shirts.I picked out the one most likely a boy would want to wear. A black slumdog t shirt. I stuffed the other shirts back in and pulled out two pairs of jeans my coolest boy jeans. My Vincent ones, and my Ziggie jeans. I put the Vincent's on.

I pulled out a pair of black short socks and put them on. Now for a hard part. Shoes.

I pulled out a red Nike Air Force. Then a pair of Black shoes with a big M on each side. Then I pulled out a Nike 6.0 Braata. Then an Air Jordan Retro 9 25th Anniversary. I went with the Jordans.

I faced my next big challenge: Hair. You see, for boys they have it easy with their short hair, they just put the iwg on then tighten it. For girls we have to put our hair in a cap, then put the wig on our heads and tighten it. Do you know hard it is putting our hair in caps? God, help me now. I was deciding what do go with. A wig that had bleach blond hair and bangs in the front. Or a black wig with blond bangs. I chose the black wig with blond bangs cause it looked cool.

I went out of the stall and looked in the mirror. I looked like a dude! An actual dude. I practiced my voice a little.

"Hey. I'm new, my room is 135. Can you show me it?" I practiced. I ran threw names. Ben, Drew, Finn, Quinn,Alex , Victor, Ethan, Andrew, Justin, Aaron, Zack, Jake, Matt, and Shane.

I was deciding between: Aaron, Zack, Shane, and Quinn. I picked Shane, but if I decided I didn't like it later I'd change it to Quinn or Aaron.

I exited the bathroom. I probably smelt horrible. I gripped my bags even tighter. I looked down at my shoes. They were kinda cool… Wack. Whack is one word to describe what happened next I guess. I ended up on the ground, on my back. I groaned, why me. I reached up to feel if my wig was still there, obviously it was.

"Watch where you're going." The guy said. I rubbed the back of my head.

"You should've watched where you were going." I retorted.

"What?"

"If you were watching where you were going, you could have possibly been on your way." I said. PWNED!

"Uh..whatever." He said before walking away. Smarty:1 Dumbies:0.

I wondered around the dorm looking for room 135. I finally found it after walking by it 3 times. The numbers seemed faded but seeable. I kicked open the door and set my stuff down. TV, Dressor, Two Beds, Desk, Window. Not bad. I picked the bed on the right. I replaced that pillow with one of my own. Classes start on Tuesday. Today was Sunday, what to do…what to do?

**So there ya go. Everyone will be in here soon. I got the idea from something I don't remember. I like reviews. I **_love_** reviews to the fullest. When I get better at writing I'll let you flame me. But as for now, just give me nice reviews. I wont make you reviews but they're nice. I jump up with joy when I learn I have a new one, then get sad when I see it's a mean one. Please, I'm trying my best. I **_**will**_** update. But remember, my parents are making me work in their shop. Some of my characters will mix in with the PJATO characters, I hope you don't mind. I have to give them a chance.**


	2. Weird and Weird

**Hola Amigos! I am so happy! My parents haven't fought in the maximum of 2 hours that we were at the movies! Yay! Oh and by the way- this may seem a little like She's The Man. I just saw the movie- and I had absolutely no idea that I was kind of doing that. And then in my favorite stories list it shoes a Maximum Ride: She's the Man. I- ergh! Why is this so hard? What I'm trying to say is: I'm not trying to copy anything!**

**And I owe a public apology to Willful Destruction, Aish Sheva, Zoe Nightshade, and Honest 101. I am seriously sorry. Heck, I'm sorry to all flamers that you were born paranoid and all. Hmmm…not the best thing to say but I'm too lazy to erase that. So erase that from your brains. I'm sorry to all flamers if I had hurt your feelings in anyway saying that there are no flames accepted here. At least not until I'm a better writer and I won't get sad/Mad because I did this wrong: Ishould tell her I'm sorry.**

_**A lot of people miss the space bars… **_**Anyways, now I'm really sounding mean…sorry…I'm just not good with apologizing….**

Annabeth POV

I went outside the room. Maybe I should take a stroll around campus. Or maybe I should just stay in the room. Maybe I could go somewhere to eat.

"Um…hey?" A guy said infront of me. I didn't answer.

"Uh, hello?" The guy said again. I didn't answer. Maybe I could go to a suhi place or something….

Oh no he didn't. He did not just _poke_ me.

"What?" I shrieked. I lowered my voice to sound like a guy.

"I mean, what?"

"Hi." He said while waving his hand. I studied him- Messy Black Hair, Green eyes, Green shirt, regular baggy pants. He was so working it. Wait a minute, did I just think that? I'm supposed to be a dude. I can't think about this person looking cute.

"Hello? Great. Just great. He's deaf or something." The guy sighed.

"I'm not deaf." I mumbled.

"Then why didn't you say hi back?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." I spat. His eyes narrowed, then he smiled.

"You're doing it right now." He said in a playful voice.

"No flirting!" A voice called from down the hall.

"Grover! He's a dude!" The boy called back. He looked at me unsuringly.

"Uh….you are a dude. Right?" He asked blushing. I nodded like crazy.

"Ok. Um, I'll see you around." He mumbled then walked into the room next to mine. Perfect. I'll have the company of him. But something told me we're going to be friends…

It's a line! His name is Ted! Say Hi Ted! Let's hope Ted won't go away anytime soon.

I walked back into my room only to find another person in it. I squeaked- this was _my _room. The guy turned around. He had chocolate brown eyes and spiky blond hair. You know the blond hair that goes up, not out.

"Hey, man." He said

"Hi…" I trailed off.

"Who're you?" I asked

"Uh….Brad. Brad….Reeds?" His name came out as a question.

"And you are?"

"Shane." I answered.

"You have a last name, or will the teachers just call you Shane?" He asked smiling.

" Shane Dylans." I said.

"Aw, I was getting forward to the teachers being all like: Shane-" His face went all confused, then blank as if trying to figure out a very hard math question then short circuiting.

I laughed a deep kind of laugh.

"Yeah. Anyway, I was thinking, can we have bathroom schedules?" He asked. Whoa, I did not see that coming.

"Why?" I asked actually curious.

" I…need my time." He said with a downward nod.

"Whatever floats your boat Pete."

"My name's Brad…"

"Oh haha, very funny."

" You wanna go get something to eat. There's nice Sushi Place near the gym." He said.

Wait- did he just ask me out? Wait again! This is an all boys school. Psh- he wouldn't ask me out. Unless he was gay! But then he'd be really disappointed if he found out I was a girl…Sorry, that's my mind working really hard there.

His hand waved infront of my face.

"'Ello, mate?"

"I'm here. Sure, as long as they have California rolls."

"_All_ sushi places have California Rolls." He mumbled, and we went out the door,.

**Three Pages on Word! Hm…Wait, I'm going to try what Melanie does-**

**Review babes.**

**Z out-**


	3. Sushi!

**Hey! I got 6 reviews! That's more than 4! Yippie! WhatProffessional Chorus am I in? Quick! Yoshi's Dad owns sushi place. Yoshi meets up later.**

I walked into the shop with Brad. Brad was a hot guy name, right? _Shutup, mind._

We sat down next to the bar where they chopped your sushi up right in front of you.

" So, Shane…"

"So, Brad…" I mocked him.

"What school did you come from?" Brad asked

"Quinston's School For The Arts." I lied- just putting out a random school name.

" Cool. I went there too, when I was younger. I never saw you around." Brad said raising an eyebrow.

"I died my hair." Nice thinking Annabeth….Nice thinking.

" Oh, that explains the blond bangs. So your hair was origanilly black?" Brad quessed. I nodded. Yeah, let's go with that Brad.

"Ok. Now coming to think of it, I think that there was a Shane…" Brad mumbled.

A waiter came up. He had blond hair- like a emo-cut. He had one earing in his left ear and a white wifebeater with basketball shorts on. Nice for work much?

"Hello, I'll Yoshi. I'll be your waiter today." Yoshi said.

"Hey, can I have the Sasazushi." Brad ordered. My turn.

" Can I have the Makizushi. And then California Rolls. Um, can we have them bigger than usual but only 3 please." Yoshi nodded his head and went to the back.

We waited in an akward silence. It wasn't really all that interesting until we got back to our room. As Brad was knealing to get his bag I saw a small little piece of black in the back of his head. Kind of like spiky hair.

"What's that?" I asked He turned around.

"What's, What?" He looked out our window.

"You have like, black hair coming out of your blond hair." I said trying to reach for his neck to grab the black tuft. His eyes widened and he looked at his watch.

"Look, what do ya know! It's my bathroom time!" He said then raced into the bathroom.

"We'll talk about that when you get out Mr.!" I said just before he shut the door.

Why the hell does he have black hair sticking out of his head?

Looking back on this, this had to be the stupidest thought in my life. _Ever._


	4. It's not wet

**Hey guys. I updated! This may seem like a boring chapter, I know**

Brad had been in the bathroom for over 2 freaking hours. What is wrong with him? What was up with his spiky black piece coming out of his head?

I began to drift into sleep when I heard the door squeak open. I made my eyes go into little slits, so he would think I was sleeping. He looked at me; I closed my eyes a little bit more. I could only see a small blur of him now.

"Oh, thank God he's asleep," Brad said- but his tone was higher.

"That would have been so close if he caught you. Ya know what? When we get back home, no Green Day for 2 days. Because that was just too close." Brad breathed out.

What? What was too close? Screw pretending to sleep.

"What was too close?" I sprang up from my bed. Brad jumped.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He squeaked.

"Why'd you have something black poking out of your head?" I questioned.

"Touché."

Brad lifted up the covers.

"Night." He said

"Uh-huh. I'll find out your secret." I said turning away from him.

It's a line. Signaling the fact that I want to skip something, so don't pester me about it. Yeah…

I woke up groaning. I looked at my alarm clock. 4:30. Ugh, no teen should be able to wake up this freaking early. Wait a minute, why am I waking up a 4: freaking 30 in the morning? When did I get a alarm clock?

I pulled the covers off reluctuntley. No getting back to sleep now, once I'm awake I'm up.

" She's a rebel, she's a saint. She's the salt of the earth, and she's dangerous, she's a rebel, Vigilante, Missing link on the brink of destruction. From Chicago, to Toronto." I heard someone sing from the shower. It was Brad, but his voice was higher like last night.

Brad came out of the bathroom and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"W-Whoa! Dude, not cool." Brad went around me to his bed.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower now." I went into there. This is what I needed. A nice warm shower to clear my thoughts. One big thought: Brad took a shower, everywhere else looked a little bit wet through his clothing- except for his hair.

**There, I told you it wouldn't be that much of an interesting chapter but hey- best I could do at the moment.**


	5. Blowuptuation

**Just incase you're wondering I pictured Annabeth to have hair like Stevie's from Wizards of Waverly place. But a more boy'd up version of that. But don't worry, if you don't like it. Annabeth's hair will change. Annabeth's packpack looks like Freddie's from iCarly's backpack except for it's a sea green. Annabeth is wearing contacts! Her eyes look like a dark bornw, almost black looking.**

I got out of the shower smiling. Today was the first day of school. What would I wear? Oh my God Annabeth! Get a grip! It's an all boys school, no one _cares._

I threw on some Levis and a t-shirt I stole from Jim Hadmit (don't ask) that said : "Yesterday I shot an elephant in my pajamas. How he got into my pajamas? I don't know."

Ah, I love Jim and his weird t-shirt words…

I almost walked out of the bathroom when I forgot, I didn't have my wig on. I quickly put the cap on followed by the wig.

Brad was looking in his backpack.

"Yo, dude."he said.

"Um, yo." I said.

"'Sup. I was thinking, you shouldn't be in the room from 5-6 at night." Brad twiddled with his backpack strap.

"Why?"

"Because I need my time."

"You already told me that Dimwit." I said folding my arms

"Nimrod." He didn't just call me that.

"Bonehead." See if you can top that?

"Chicken Butt-Head." He said. I smirked. _No one_ can top Bonehead. Tell me wrong and I'll come after you.

"So why do you want me out?" I asked

"I get stomach problems. Right around that time. Yeah…real nasty stuff. You wouldn't want to be around it. Takes about 30 minutes just for the smell to go away, and um…"He looked like he was thinking of something else.

"Ok, I guess I'll be gone from 5 to 6 then." I rolled my eyes, picked up my backpack.

Hi! This is a line. This is actually really cool. You should try this. Ok, on word it looks cool,

"Class! Quiet down! Please, quiet down." The teacher said. The class became quiet a little bit later.

" Hello class, I am Mr. Varner. I'll be your teacher this year for chemistry. Remember where you're sitting, you'll be sitting there all year. Now, the first rule that we learn in my class is that if you're late for my class you get-" He was about to finish but a two guys burst through the door.

I recognized both of them. That one cute guy from the dorm that had poked me just trying to say hi.

" Jackson, Underwood, you're late." Mr. Varner told him. He doesn't look like a Jackson, and his last name was Underwood? Not right.

" We've gone through this man, I'm _Percy _Jackson. Not Jackson." Percy said. I stifled a laugh.

" You're right. You won't get detention," Percy looked back and smiled at his friend who raised two thumbs. "If, you make us win the next swim match." Percy smiled.

"Of course. Go Orca's!" Percy said raising a fist. The class did muiltiple whoops.

"Go sit down Percy, and Underwood." Mr. Varner said after ruffling Percy's hair like a dad would. The Underwood guy stepped forward like he wanted his hair ruffled. The teacher looked away like he didn't notice. Underwood frowned and went to his seat. Aw…

Underwood brushed past Percy mumbling: "My name's Grover, not Underwood." He sat in the chair across from my isle. Percy looked around. He sat next to me.

"Hey." He told me as he sat down.

"Hello." I replied.

"You new?" I nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson, captain of the Swim Team." He sounded as though he was waiting for me to say: "You're _the_ Percy Jackson? I've heard _so_ much about you! I'm like, your biggest fan! Dude! Can I have your autograph? Sign my forehead!"

"Shane Dylans, Captain of the Mathletes at my last school." I said. At least part of that was true…

"Ok, now listen up class…" The teacher started. Nothing was really interesting in class. OK- scratch that HUGE understatement. This is how it went down, we were pouring chemicals into a tube. I saw Percy pour a little bit of something into our glass.

"What was that?" I asked

"Soda." He answered simply

"Is that supposed to be in there?" I asked

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"Why'd you put it in?" I asked putting my goggles down on my face just in case.

"More fun." Then he started pouring all these liquids into the glass. It started foaming up.

" Bi Golly! I think you have it!" Mr. Varner stepped away from the guy he was looking at.

" I think you really-" He never got to finish his sentence because just then, our 'experament' exploded. That's right, exploded. Dust was everywhere. I lifted my goggles and took them off and tossed them to the ground. Everywhere was black. I looked at Percy and his hair was back- like pointy going back. He had a look of surprise across his face. He lifted his goggles.

"That was so awesome!" He said. I thumped his ear

"What was that for broham?" He asked

"For blowing it up!" I snapped. He held his hands up defensively.

" As I said before: More fun." I looked around the room. Boys's hair were either blown back, or standing straight up. I looked around for the teacher but found nothing but a man shaped hole in the wall. Oh well.

I picked up my back pack and rushed out of there as soon as possible. I groaned, I'm stuck with that Percy kid. _All year long._


	6. Am I supposed to say 'Ow'

These are one of the rare times that I'll update since school is here and our class has the most amount of Fnicking homework _ever. In the whole entire Fnicking school. _I'll include a small scenes from _She's the man _ishere. The showers are just like the showers from Meet Bill. But the lockers and benches area looks like the boys changing rooms in Zoey101

Annabeth-

*insert Dramatic sigh here*.That was the longest morning of my life, and the day still isn't over yet and I'm ready to take a nap. I got through most of the morning feeling half dead. Soccer was next. I hurried to the gym. I kind of like soccer, I played when I was 5 then quit when I was six because everyone got bigger than me, and stronger…And meaner looking. But, that's not the case! Hehe, movin' on…

I looked at the doors of the changing room and took a deep inhaled breath. I realeased, then opened the doors. When I took the first breath I nearly choked. This air was horrible smelling. It reeked of steam and stinky body sweat mixed together, then the sweat from people's other clothes put in their lockers. I saw Brad looking around worridly and went over to him.

"Hey, Brad."

"Hey Shane." He looked around.

"Where do we change?"

"In here." I answered.

"Are there stalls or something?" I looked around. Surely enough, no and showers with nothing guarding it. Meaning someone could just look right in and go 'Peek-a-boo! I _totally_ see you!'\

"Um, I guess just…do it in front of everybody." It sounded like a question.

"Oh God." Brad mumbled. I shrugged. Wait a minute- how am I going to change? I did a 360 scan of the area and noticed that no one was near some lockers in the back. And the lockers were blocked by a wall, so looking at me you would only see my head. I went over there.

"Shane?" Brad questioned.

"Changing." I changed into the gym clothes.

"Go behind the lockers, no one will see you." I said to him while walking by him. He nodded and went to the lockers. My suspiscions about Brad were growing higher and higher, I just didn't know what to _suspect _though.

I went outside and soon Brad joined me.

"Hello. I am Coach Mallon! You will address me as Coach Mallon, not M, or M-Dawg, or Mister Cranky, if so I will make sure you get detention. Do I have that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The class responded. What am I in? The military?

"I have been in, the Navy, and the Airforce, even batteling on the ground, I've even eaten the un-imaginable. Not one of you can make me pee my pants," Oh…_that's_ why.

"Every day you will run 1 lap around this field here," Coach Mallon gestured behind him

"Today will be the only day you will not run. Now, we play soccer. I will pick your complainging" The teens sighed sadly. What is wrong with this guy?

"There are two teams, yellow and red, K?"

"Mick-grueger, yellow."

"Adams, red." The two boys went to get their pennies. (Pennies are like Jerseys)

"Riggs, red." He went down and down the line.

"Reeds, yellow." Brad went off to get his yellow penny

"Octalion, red." Another kid ran off.

"Dylans, red." I jumped not expecting him to call my name. I ran over to the pennies and grabbed one and shoved it over my head. Looking at everyone else- they looked like pumpkins. I wanted to be goalie. After arguing with another teen I got goalie.

"Jenson, throw it in!" Coach ordered. A boy with strawberry blond hair went over and took the ball from coach and went to the sidelines. The Jenson guy did a frontflip and threw the ball in. Wait, don't they do that in movies only? Pft! Show off…

The two teams battled and battled on. We did switch off's because some people didn't get to play. Now, it was the last part. Courtney Manters (yes Courtney is a guy's name) was dribbling it back and forth (with his feet.) But a person from the yellow team took it, he was soon cornered. Brad was standing somewhere off in the distance. The kid kicked the ball at Brad. The ball landed just at Brad's feet and Brad came to focus when the ball touched his toes. He jumped back, and looked at the ball. He looked up and jumped again noticing the hoard of teens trampling on one another to get to the ball first.

Brad took off running with the ball, kicking it with his feet. He was only a couple paces away from the goalie box. He did one mighty swing with his foot and kicked the ball. It went soaring, just a couple feet off the ground. I moved to where it was. I would've had my hands to catch the ball in time, but I was too slow. It landed inbetween

myupper thigh. You, know. A guys'…yeah…

All the guys made an (0_0) face. Kind of like your face right now. Some of them groaned and their hands immediately went to their area as if they felt the pain. I felt nothing though. A few had their mouths covered and were blinking rapidly. Some were looking at me confused as if it was supposed to hurt. Wait a minute- it is supposed to hurt.

"Oh for the love of God!" I said "Ah! It burns! It burns so freaking much!" I dropped down to the ground. Faking hurting.

"Someone call the ambulance or something! Ah! For the love of God and Jesus, just please! Ah! I feel like I'm dying! Tell my mother…I….I ate her chicken Taco…"

"Finch, Marcos, get a stretcher!" Mallon barked.

"Yes, sir!" Marcos and Finch rushed over. Brad came to my side.

"Dude! I am so sorry! I didn't know- I didn't…Sorry! Anything when we get back to the room. I'll even leave the room from 5-6! Just…Oh God! I'm sorry! Did you know that people have to get things removed from down there because they got groin injuries? I'm sorry!" Brad said

"It's okay. Doesn't really hurt."

"Then why are you on the ground. And why'd you do the whole dramatic "Ah, it burns?" thing then?"

"More affect." I sat up. Brad stood up and offered a hand. I took it and stood up.

"I'm ok! False alarm!"

As we were walking back, a felt a pain. Maybe I should have gotten a stretcher. I mean c'mon, no walking to the nurse's office. Being carried basically? Awesome don't you think?

**So there ya go. I just did a she's the man scene. I sorta tweeked it. Review! And maybe I'll update this weekend. Depends on my homework.**


	7. My Place

Hey guys! I am updating (again!) and I just want to thank the people that voted and gave me some ideas in PM's (lol PMS..).

Percy POV

I felt like I was a rocket. Even though Coach Mallon had worked us hard in P.E, making class A just play soccer, and class B actually run around the field, do push-ups, and do foot-ball drills (I'm not even _in_ football.), I felt like I could run around the school. I also didn't want to run at the same time, if that makes any sense. Ya know that one feeling where you feel hyper and all and you just wanna run around and all, but you also don't want to? That's how I feel. I didn't want to go back to my room because of the people in the room next to mine.

Indy and his brother Andy were always making something explosive in there, and you just don't want to be anywhere near them when they test things out-trust me. There was this one time where they made a bomb called G-47 Tac. Numerian-50, they set off the bomb when I was just walking to my room. Let's just say…the cleaning people weren't so happy and I couldn't walk straight for 3 weeks…

I found myself walking up the stairs of the dorm, I passed my room and went up another flight of stairs. There was an opening latch that said : Rooftop. I hesitantly reached for the door handle. Would an alarm go off if I opened the door? Would there be a weird leprhacan sitting up there? I rolled my eyes at the silly thoughts. I opened up the door and stepped out side.

Feeling the cool breeze I sighed. Looking around I found old pots, a small shack, a couple of chairs, and a mattress. It was nice. I wonder why no one gets to live up here. I went to the edge (no I'm not going to jump.). I leaned against one of those small cement walls that they have there so no one would fall. The sun was just barely setting. This was a calm moment.

A lone tear slipped out. It wasn't because of sadness or anything, it just came out. A small smile came upon my lips. As I watched the sun set, it became much, much more chilly. I lasted about…what? An hour before I was freezing. I mentally cursed California. I turned to go find the door throughout the darkness. When I found it, I looked at the rooftop one more time. I liked this area. This would be _my_ thinking place.

**There we go! Set up! Don't forget to keep on voting. Now I gotta do that dramatic thingy.**

***Dramatic Voice*: Will Percy and Annabeth (Shane) ever be friends? What's Brad's **_**real**_** secret? Why is Grover so quiet and misunderstood in this story? What happened to Nico? Why do Indy and Andy look like Justin Beiber wannabe's? Will Annabeth (Shane.) see Percy as more than a self- conscious jerk? You can only find out if you….. *drops into flat voice.* Review.**

**0-4 reviews : No new chapter**

**4-8 reviews: Chapter**

**8- 15 new reviews: Long chapter.**


	8. What the?

**Okay, I'm gone for half a freaking day and I had over 10 reviews? You guys are awesome! Too bad I never thought you guys would actually review, now I actually have to think of stuff. Crap! Anyway, check out my other story Not as Normal. They're Half-Bloods in that. And, you guys think I should hurry up and get the Percabeth already? Well, the thing is I'm trying to get them closer, this might be a 30-40 chapter story because it's taking so freaking long for them to get together! Oh! Oh! Guess what? Guess what? Oh well, I'll tell you at the bottom.**

Annabeth Pov

I groaned as Brad knocked on the shower door.

"You almost done in there?" his voice was muffled by the door.

"Almost." I said, still showering liking the warmth at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Okay. Classes start in 20 minutes, so I was just checking." Brad said. My eyes widened. I'd been in the shower for that long? I turned off the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around myself. I rubbed off all the water and put lotion on (gotta keep moisturized!) then my clothes. Hurridly combing my hair, (didn't turn out so well. Thanks a lot princess curls.) and putting on the wig. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm definitely re-thinking the whole wig thing.

I went out of the bathroom. "All yours!" Then picking up my backpack. Brad bit his lip as he fumbled to get his stuff for his shower.

I went outside and made it down the stairs until I realized I'd left my homework on my bed. I ran up the stairs. I searched my backpack pockets until I found the key, buried under a binder. I had troubles opening up the door, I took the key out of the whole and looked at it, then realized I'd inserted it upside down. I entered the key again, and I opened the door.

I closed the door silently. Brad was still taking a shower. I looked on my bed, but there was nothing there. I looked around the room and on the desk-nothing! My eyes scanned the room, I found it on top of the Tv set. What the…I didn't put it there? Had I? Oh well.

I was about to leave again when I heard the voice again. That girl voice, coming from the bathroom, where Brad was. The doorknob of the door opened, and without thinking, I hid behind the TV set.

"Duh duh duh. Duh duh duh! Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh!" Brad randomly sang, but in a higher pitch. "They don't expect anything! 'Cause boy's don't really have brains! Duh duh duh! Duh duh duh! Duh, duh duh duh duh duh!" I scanned Brad. Baggy pants, raggety T-shirt, girl hair….WAIT! Girl hair?

"Brad?" I questioned, stepping out from behind the TV set. Brad let out a shocked gasp and turned around.

"Um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why do you look like a girl, and talk like one too?" I said. Was Brad really a girl, acting like a boy here like I was?

"I can explain." He/or she said.

"Please do." I crossed my arms over my chest.

**That's it! I crown my self normal life queen!**


	9. Bad Boy Grover Version? Oh Flip no

Hey everyone! I'm updating this late because someone 'accidently deleted' my previous long chapter when I went to the bathroom. **Glares at dad.**

I looked at Brad expectantly as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Well, you see…this is one of the best schools in the country. But, it's an all boys school which is a downfall. Plus, my dad is the principal of this school. " Her dad's principal Zeus? The richest 40 year old alive? He had adaughter?

"So, it's even harder given the fact that I have to pretend that I'm at some school in Arizona." The Girl said. I nodded.

"So, I thought about it and I finally came up with just coming here as a guy. It was going great until you came into he room." She pointed at me accusingly.

Should I tell her I'm a girl too? Or should I not? Would it make it easier to be in the room without the wig and the voice? And being able to call this girl by her name? Her real name? Have a person to talk to if you've seen a cute looking guy on campus? Not having to worry about your room-mate find your pads and tampons?

"Better get packing. You know you boys. Can't keep secrets, always blabbing to their friends, spreading rumors and all." The girl shrugged and started scouring for her things. Would this be a good time to tell her? Of course it would.

"It's alright because-" She cut me off.

"How is it alright? I'm a girl you're a guy, it's just going to be awkward between us." She said.

"How would it be awkward?" I wondered aloud.

"You'd be checking me out or something. You wouldn't talk to me normally, you wouldn't order a playboy in the magazine without me calling you sexist." The girl rambled. I made a gagging sound.

"First of all, checking you out would be an ew, I would talk normally, and for the playboy, double ew. That's just…not right because-"She cut me off…again.

"How is it an ew and-"

"Shut up and let me tell you what I want to tell you already! Gosh you keep on interrupting and it's getting on my nerves! Just let me speak and tell you this important bit of imformation you should know about me!" I shrieked using hand movements.

"You can't tell me to shut up, I'm in charge of myself, you can't control me." The girl said bobbing her head.

"Ergh!" Before she could speak again I blurted it out.

"It's okay because I'm a girl too!" The room was silent. The school bell rang signaling that school was about to start.

"Oh yeah, and I'm a tomatoe." The girl puffed out her cheeks and held out her stomach and stopped breathing until her face was red. I held in my laughter from how stupid her face looked. When she saw my serious expression, she regained breath and asked me a question.

"Prove it. You don't act like a girl, and you sound like a guy." The girl said (I really hate calling her the girl. I need to know her name!)

"I suppose you want me to take off my wig too?" I said in my normal girl voice. It was weird talking in my regular voice. You know, after talking like this for a while it kind of messes you up.

The girl nodded. I slowly pulled off my wig. The girls mouth dropped to O shape. Like mine had done only a couple minutes before.

"You have boobs too?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm so not showing you those…" She let out a nervous laugh also and scratched the back of her neck. I rolled on the balls of my feet.

"What's your name?" I asked. The girl looked up at me.

"Thalia. Thalia Grace." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth Chase." I shook her hand and we stood in silence.

"Told you it'd be akward." The girl sang. I hit her upside the head.

"Ow. You can't do that!" She said.

"Yes I can. Girls can hit girls." I rolled my eyes. I heard the second bell in the distance signaling that class just started.

"We better get to class." Thalia stated opening up the door for me.

"Shouldn't we do that…oh I dunno, after we put our wigs on?" I said heading over to where I had chucked my wig. Thalia smiled and headed to her bed where her wig lay.

THREE DAYS GRACE DHREE GAYS TRACE THREE DAYS GRACE DAYS GRACE THREE THREE DAYS GRACE.

Bra-Thalia and I rushed into our first class: Chemistry of course. Mr. Varner was writing on the board. Thalia and I tried to close the door quietly but it slammed shut. I muttered a cuss word. We made or way over to Mr. Varner who was now staring at us with no emotion in his hazelnut eyes. Eyes followed as we went

With his balding head and black pants, black shoes, and black dress shirt, he looked like an evil villain.

"You're late." He grunted.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Varner. We got caught up in some serious business." Thalia told him. Now focusing on her guy voice it does have a hint of feminine vocals in it.

"You do know what happens if you're late to my class right?" Mr. Varner asked.

"Nope. Some douche came in the room just as you were about to say it."I said.

"Geez! I'm right here." Percy cried from his seat.

"If you're late you get detention. After school, from 5-6." He shook his head.

"Reeds, Dylans, sit down, and don't forget your detention!" He said as we went to our seats.

As soon as my butt touched the cool leather chair, the door swung open crashing against the wall to reveal the guy Percy was with last week when Percy and him were late.

"Don't worry I'm here. Your lives just got better." He said as he strutted in. I studied him, black leather jacket, white t-shirt, boots, jeans chain.

"Underwood, you're late." Mr. Varner said. The guy hooked one arm around Mr. Varner's shoulders.

"Dude, we should get on a first name basis. My name's Grover, not Underwood. And yours is Michael." Mr. Varner's face got red with embaressment. Percy groaned from beside me.

"Oh no, he's been ignored so long he's reduced to jerk/bad boy." He uttered.

"You're still late you get-" Grover cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I was here last year. I got the memo." He said heading to his seat. He dropped his backpack in the middle of the isle.

"Hey nerd, pick that up." Grover said pointing to his backpack while the teacher cotined with the lesson.

"I have a proper name. Rick Dadanshae." A guy said pushing up his glasses.

"Whatever, pick it up." Grover rolled his eyes.

"You pick it up." Rick turned back to his friend to discuss how they could hack into Nick Jonas's facebook to sabotage him.

"Pick it up or I'll beat you up." Grover spat. Rick's eyes widened.

"You don't have the guts." He said. Grover leaned forward.

"Try me."

Rick picked up Grover's backpack and hurriedly gave it to Grover. Grover smiled cruelly. Mr. Varner turned around instantly

"Dadashae, Jackson, detention!" Percy's ears perked up.

"I wasn't talking." He said.

"Yeah, he wasn't talking neither was I." Rick said.

"Who was then?" Mr. Varner asked stubbornly.

"Grover!" Rick said pointing at Grover. Percy nodded.

"Sir, I was taking notes. I couldn't be talking." For example he held up a bunch of not cards that were filled.

"Grover is one of my best students. This morning was weird, but surely enough he knows not to talk in my class. Jackson and Dadashae, as I said before, detention." Mr. Varner went back to telling us about the tables and elements.

IN DETENTION IN DETENTION INDETENTON IN DETEION IN DETENSIION INDETENTION. DID YOU NOTICE HOW MANY TIMES I SPELT IN DETENTION WRONG?

Grover-

I sat slumped in my seat, trying to act cool and bored at the same time. How come when Percy did this it looked so much easier? He got attention and major popularity instantly! Or maybe because he was hardworking in swimming, picked up his grades, and started hanging out with Luke Castellan, coolest senior?

Percy got detention three or four times only. AndI'd had gotten detention twice already so I was catching up. What would my parents think though? Oh no Oh no! My dad, Pan. He's one of the teacher's here so he gets updates on me weekly.

I bit my nails.

"Pst! Hey! Pst! Grove! Goat Boy!" Someone hissed behind me. I turned my head slowly. Sitting in back of me were the sons of the devil. Connor and Travis Stoll. They're trouble with feet. With their hair that curls up around the ears and the end, and their sleeveless T-shirts, and their shell necklaces and brown eyes and English accents-you know where I'm coming from.

"What?" I whispered quietly.

"Are you going to the party?" Travis asked

"What party?" I asked. Connor fake gasped.

"Only the biggest starter or the year party, hosted by our very own-drumroll please!" Travis patted his desk quietly.

"Luke Castellan!" They said together.

"I don't know guys. Most of Luke's parties are pretty sick." I said remembering what happened at last years party.

"So? Sick means awesome! Beer, no adults around, dance music, dance floor, no Justin Beiber, spray paint, and …what's the other word I'm looking for brotha?" Travis asked.

"Girls!" The both said together. Maybe this could help me with my bad boy image. I could brake a few things, get kicked out of the party, but be a highlight of it.

"Yeah sure, I'll go." I said. They smiled and moved onto someone else.

That's it for right now My parents are kicking me off the computer right now


	10. Lemme Hear Ya Say Paaaaaarty

I'm going to stop asking you guys in my author's notes on what to do with my story and I'm going to put it in my poll instead. Anyway, I won't be able to update as much on Wednsdays, or Thursdays, Oh! And Mondays. Maybe possibly I could steal my moms laptop for you guys. And sorry if Thals seems a little bit like a daughter of Venus (Aphrodite). And if Annabeth seems like an idiot. And if some of you guys are scarred for life. AND I MEAN NO HARM TO GAY PEOPLE! AT ALL! ACTUALLY, THEY'RE PRETTY COOL. I HAVE A FRIEND THAT'S ACTUALLY GAY AND- OFF TOPIC HUH? YEAH….

DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT TO PUT IN MANY MANY CHAPTER AGO!: Me: Um, this is called FANfiction. So erm, if you didn't get the FAN part about FANfiction well…I'm sorry, can you just put the object down, I can't do this while you're pointing it at my head.

Thug/Gang Member/ People that forget to put disclaimers hunter: *shrugs* Okay *puts down gun*

Me: Thank you

T/GM/PTFTPDH:Can I say it?

Me: Say what?

T/GM/PTFTPDH: The catch phrase: On with the story!

Me: Psh! You wish *slaps upside head* ON WITH THE STORY!

Thalia burst into the room with a flyer in her hand.

"Look at it!" She squealed. I continued doing my homework. She nudged my shoulder.

"Look at it." She said. I looked at it for about 5 seconds before going back to my homework, but I did a double take. The black letters popped out on the neon green paper.

**PRTY! LUKE'S HOUSE!TONIGHT 9 P.M-5 A.M! Girls! Beer! NO ADULTS! B THERE OR B SQARE!**

I chucklwd inwardly. However spelt this needs help. And 'Be there or be square?' who uses that anymore **(Sorry Stolls…).**

"So?" I asked, not really getting the point of why she brought the flyer.

"So," Thalia said grinning.

"So?" I continued. She frowned and poked me really hard.

"Ow! What the crap?" I almost shouted.

"So, we go to the party!" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Why?" I asked putting my pencil down.

"To mingle. Get some boy candy." Thalia wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Wouldn't that bring up something that says oh I dunno…we're gay?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No because, we go as girls!" Thalia pointed to the word **GIRLS!** On the flyer. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth. Thalia nodded in a 'Oh yeah..' Fashion (You know the kind when a person says it real slow to act cool.)

"Now c'mon, we gotta pick an outfit out that says 'we are girls, but we're gonna kick your behind if you try to make a move' kind of outfit." I rolled my eyes.

"But Thals, gotta finish." I said gesturing to my homework. She pouted. "Fine Amigo." She sat down next to me. I lasted about 10 minutes of Thalia staring down at me waiting for me to finish.

"I can't stand it anymore Thals! Let's go." I said running a hand through my hair sighing.

"Yay!" She said and tugged on my arm, pulling me to her suitcase of doom.

"Now, I have beanies…skinny jeans with flats…jean jacket…belt…Perfect!" She said throwing the objects at me. I caught them with ease, studying them then saying okay.

I went into the bathroom and changed coming out. Wearing the skater boy beanie, skinny jeans, jean jacket, all stars, and a belt that sorta fell of the waist (with pyramid studs.). One thing I wanted to know is: Why did Thalia pack girl clothes and guy clothes?

I shrugged it off and went to Thalia. "What do you think?" I asked. She looked at me, then at her clothes she'd picked out, then me again (basically a double take.)

"Wow that's…I. Am. Good!" Thalia stretched the word good and snapped her fingers. I smiled. She reached her hand forward to try to fix my hair a presume, but I slapped it away. She laughed and went into the bathroom to change.

What felt like years later she came back in something Silena Gomez would wear, (which sorta scares me.) A light blue head band a long neon blue shirt with a black T-shirt on top some jeans and all * stars. I checked the clock 7:48. We still had 2 hours.

"Yo, Thals, do you actually know where Luke's house is? And how are we going to get out of campus as girls?" Thalia made an 'O' shape with her mouth **(Like Logan Lerman does it!) **

"Didn't think of that…"

Hathor-Sekhmet-Serquet-Anubis-Ra-Hapi-Isis-Horus-Osiris-Set-Nepthys- Geb-Nut-Mut-Ma'at

After re-changing and leaving campus and Thalia's amazing light blue buggie (someone has light blue problems…) we were off to Luke's. She still hadn't told me where Luke's house was.

"Where is Luke's house?" I asked

"Um…in California." She replied

"Thanks for the specifics."

"You're so very welcome."

"So, where is Luke's house?" I tried again

" 30th street zip code 90129." Thalia said swiping her bangs away really fast then returning to the wheel.

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" I mumbled.

"Just didn't want to okay?" I sat up alittle straighter.

"?" I asked.

"That's it." She said, and didn't talk to me for the rest of the drive.

I gotta go to choir! Bye! Oh and, I know you guys are really getting tired of me doing normal lives, but in Not as Normal, Percy Jackson isn't normal! Not one bit! Check it out and give me two reviews or (I didn't want to come to this..) I WON'T UPDATE! SOON!


	11. Lemme Hear Ya Say Paaaaaarty Part2

Hey! If I've posted this chapter it means someone has reviewd my story Not As Normal! Thank you so much for reviewing and here's the second part to lemme hear ya say paaartyy. And it seems like I've developed a plot about Thalia, her clothes, and Luke. If you guess the small plot for her, I'll TRY to feature your username in a chapter.

We drove down blank streets searching for a house with booming loud sounds, teens at the front, splashing of pools, and strobe lights to be seen through windows.

"We're here." Thalia grunted before getting out. (We'd changed before.). I looked at the house and said wow. This house was big.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. It's big. Woo-hoo." I got out of the car narrowing my eyes.

"You alright Thals? It was your idea to come." I said, Ialmost opened up my car door again. I mean, I have homework to do…

"I'm alright." And then she said in such a whisper, I almost didn't hear. "It just hurts."

"What hurts?" She looked at me as if she hadn't known I was there. What's up with this girl.

"My, um, chest. Chest pains. But It'll be alright." She said walking forward. I knew she was lying but I'd question her later tonight. There were people on the porch making out and lemme tell you- awkward. Ringing the doorbell while having 2 couples off to your left and right makeout…

The door opened and a guy with Sandy Blond hair came out. He had warm brown eyes that you could get lost in and was smiling a great smile. Music blasted from behind him as teens and friends danced and chatted, only problem? There was a girl clinging to him. What? That's no problem to me? Psh-no!

He eyed us.

"And who are you two?" He asked, looking at me mostly completely forgetting the girl clinging to him.

"Annabeth, and that's my friend Thalia." I said pointing to each of us.

"Hey, Luke." Thalia said. Luke looked at her confusedly.

"Do I know you or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it was a while ago." Thalia replied not meeting his eyes.

"Oh ok. Come on inside." He gestured inside and we followed his hand. Music much louder reached my ears.

Luke had left us and it was just Thalia and I.

"So you know Luke?" I yelled over the music at the same time Thalia yelled "See ya!" She turned around and raced away faster than a…faster than a…I really don't know what to compare who to at the moment.

So, I spent the next 10 minutes wandering around like a lost puppy and admiring the house at the same time, I have this thing for architecture. I went into one room and almost screamed in horror. Pressed up against a wall was a girl with red hair making out with a boy with black hair and a purple shirt with green pants and- why am I describing what they're wearing? Does it truly matter? I shut the door quickly and turned around, I was not expecting that.

I wound my way through the crowds of teens and found myself in a kitchen. There was a black guy in a chefs hat singing.

"Yeah this is thriller! Thriller night! Duh duh duh duh duh dun!" He sang.

"Um, hi." I said with a small wave. He yelped and dropped whatever was in his hands.

"Um hey." He said picking something up. I went over next to him and helped him. "Thanks." He said putting the smashed looked cookies in the trash and went over to wash his hands- me the same.

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"Charles. Some people call me Beckendorf though- it's my last name." Charles said while taking something out of the fried (maybe more cookies?).

"I can make anything really. I just do it secretly and say that other people made it or did it. But I never do anything bad. Well I guess I did once, but it wasn't that bad, I mean, it was for a medival times play. I just made a couple swords, it's not liked anyone lost their life from that accident. But no I still got sewd!" Charles said rolling the dough. He looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone okay? The fact that I'm the quarter-back and I'm making cookies in Luke Castellan's house makes me sound like a walking joke." Charles said.

"Your secrets safe with me." I said pretending to get a lock and lock my lips. He chuckled.

"Huh. Cute. Lemme just tell you one more, don't drink the punch. Just like those movie parties the punch bowl is spiked. Special compliments from Travis and Connor Stoll. I swear those two were born with devil horns…" He said while putting little chocolate chips into them.

"See ya around." I said. And exited the kitchen making sure I was nowhere near the punch.

How many rooms does this place have? How many people are going to make out in each of them? How many- I was caught off of my thoughts by yelling and people chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I ran downstairs and went to the circle forming, my hair just going infront of my face as I stopped.

"-Friends Grover! We shouldn't fight!" One boy said to Grover, who again was wearing bad boy clothes.

"So what Percy! She's my girl." Grover threw a punch at Percy and Percy ducked.

"I don't wanna hurt you man." He said raising his fists.

"Well too bad! I wanna hurt you. I'm sick and tired of you getting all the attention and me being in the shadows." Grover yelled with his nose scrunched up. Percy stopped his fighting stance.

"Is this what that's about?" He addressed Grover with his baggy pants and all. Grover took Percy's pause as an opportunity and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Percy almost went down but held in.

"Is this what that's about?" He asked again. Grover's face reddened.

"Why do you care? Go hang out with Nico, Charles, Travis and Connor, their your more popular friends!" Grover kicked Percy in the side and I heard a crack. That couldn't be good. But Percy still held.

" I do care! Why would I go hang out with Nico, Charles, Travis and Connor right now when I have you? You're my best I don't want to fight you." Percy said. Grover got even madder.

"This is another reason why I hate you! You use me, then go back to your friends, you ditch them then come back to me. Is there a problem so big that we can't hang out together?You know what? I'm not your best friend. I never was, and never will be." Grover yelled. By now the music had turned off. Isn't this supposed to happen in movies only? Grover punched Percy in the face and immediately blood sprouted from his nose as he fell back. His blood seeped through the carpet, his mouth was bleeding, I knew his side hurt, I knew down there hurt. Luke made his way through the crowd.

"Grover, leave." Luke sneered. Grover punched Luke too then went out the door smirking. Luke bent down. "Man, you're getting blood on my carpets…" He mumbled and some people in the crowd laughed.

"Can I get some help." No one moved.

"Can I get some help?" Luke demanded and I came forward kneeling down beside Percy.

"That's a lot of blood alright. What do you need?" I asked.

"Paper towels, a pillow, your phone number, and a docter," Luke said. I nodded ignoring the your number comment. I got the paper towels and tissues and even threw a random couple who hadn't heard of the fight to get a towel.

Luke was calling a docter when I got back.

"-Right now lady! Listen, I will not pay before you come here!" "Why? Oh maybe because you might not show up!" "Don't talk to me like that! I'm the flipping person giving you the money!" I nudged his shoulder and he looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Using Madonna's doctoring service?" He nodded. "Use Lady Gaga's , It's better." I concluded. He nodded and hung up on the docter who worked for Madonna.

"Ah, hello. One of my friends is hurt, can you be over here fast please?" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Wow, that was fast." Luke mumbled getting up and walking to the door,

A man strutted in with shoulder length hair.

"Where's he?" He tossed his hair over to one side.

"There." Luke pointed to where Percy was lying now unconscious. The docter pulled a box out of nowhere and kneeled down to Percy. A couple minutes later he came back.

"Kids alright. Gonna have a serious headache in the morning and is going to be in pain for the next week or so but that's about it. Call me if anything severe happens." He held out a card for Luke to take. He inspected it and smiled.

"Your name is Sherry Temple?" The docter rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's a girls name." Luke hit Sherry's shoulder and Sherry hit back with his skinny arm. "Ow." Luke muttered.

"Is not! I am Sherry Temple the third and the first and seconds were senators and basketball players!" With a huff Sherry snatched back his card and walked out the door, but before that he just had to do a random dramatic hairflip.

Okay okay, so fast forward. I'm in a room with Percy- who I just now remembered is my chemistry partner, and I'm waiting for him to wake up. I heard a groan. It might be my imagination. Then another groan. I looked at Percy. His eye lids fluttered open. I got closer to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Feel like crap." He replied. I smirked.

"You are crap." He frowned at this and looked around the room.

"Am I in heaven or something. Cause this room is all white and you look like an angel." He tried to touch my hand but I slapped it away. I mean, part of my shirt was covered in some of his nosebleed and my jacket and beanie? He must be joking.

I walked out of the room and said to Luke who was waiting outside of it.

"He's awake. I'm gonna go, it's getting late." He nodded and went into the room.

Where's Thalia? Where's Thalia? I saw a blob pressed up against the wall locking lips. Oh, no freaking way could that be…but when I saw the neon blue headband I knew it was her.

**Oh! Long chapter! 4 Pages on word!**


	12. The Aftermath of Thalia

**I just wanted to say: ONE HUNDRED AND TWO FREAKING REVIEWS! ARE YOU SERIOUS! OH MY FLIPPING FRENCH TOAST! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEES!**

***Runs around room shrieking Yes for the next 10 minutes* *returns to seat and clears throat.***

**Me: Um, thank you. And, I'll be gone for a while trying to kidnap some book characters. Did you know that a lot of them are taken already? I mean, I've kidnapped Percy but he needs a friend.**

**Percy: And you need a therapist.**

**Me: That is true, but moving on!**

**Percy: What else is there more to say?**

**Me: I have something horrible going t happen.**

**Percy: What? Why didn't you tell me?**

**Me: I was afraid you'd run away from me. AND LEAVE ME TO DIE!**

**Percy: I'll never do that. *Looks around nervously.***

**Me: Then why'd I find this *holds up letter* on my pillow!**

**Percy: What was that you were going to tell your readers? *moves a little behind wardrobe coats.***

**Me: I have to get an MRI on the 29****th****! It's going to be horrible! Also, I have an Egyptian wax museum thing going on at my school, and you HAVE to dress up for it, and it's on the same day! And the MRI is scheduled for right after I get out of school leaving me no time to change! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AND PERCY'S LEAVING ME!**

**Percy: *hides behind more coats.***

I walked up to Thalia and the guy she was kissing. Tapping on her shoulder angrily, she turned around and the guy pouted.

"Thals?" She glared at me.

"Who're you?" Her tongue was red almost like the color of the…color of the…man, what was it the color of?

"Annabeth. We're friends, sort of." She rolled her eyes and leaned into the guy.

"I don't know who yooooou are. Leave me and my new boyfriend Chuck aloooone." She slurred bobbing her head.

"Yeaah. I waaaas getting somethiiiiiing." The guy next to her slurred holding Thalia's arm. Wait, they're both slurring, both of their tongues are red…Charles said…they drank the punch! The freaking punch! The spiked punch!

"Come on Thals, we're leaving." I grabbed her arm.

"Will you take me hoooome?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Call me babe!" The guy called after her, but I don't think Thalia heard, let alone actually _have_ his number. We exited the house. Thalia got out her keys and unlocked the doors.

"Oh no, lemme drive." I said.

"Nah ah. My car. I drive it. It's my baaaaby." Thalia purred/ protested.

Cop sirens blared from down the street. "Let. Me. Drive." I said through gritted teeth. She only shook her head. The cop sirens got louder.

"Let me drive!" I lunged at her and quickly swiped the keys, she had slower reflexes considering the fact that she's…oh I dunno DRUNK!

I shoved her into the passenger seat and got into the driver's putting the keys into the ignition and pressing the gas. Right now teens were piling out of Luke's house hearing the sirens and trying to get into their cars.

The car made a screeching sound as we piled down the highway, back to Pacific Half.

Pacific Half. Pacific half pacific half pacific half pacific half pacific half.

"I have a headache." Thalia groaned out for the millionth time in the morning.

"Your fault for getting drunk last night." I said finishing the last math problem.

"Why do my lips feel so flipping sore?" Thalia asked.

"You made out with a dude named Chuck." I replied.

"Ergh." Thalia said rolling her eyes back and rubbing her temples.

"Don't feel too good," And with that she hurried to the bathroom to barf her guts out. It wasn't that pleasant to hear "Bleh, bleh. Ugh! Bleh bleh!" For the next twenty minutes. I set my homework in my backpack and went to the bathroom.

"Stomach hurts so-"She barfed more into the toilet "So-"more. "BAD!" She screamed before barfing more. I held my breath because of the smell. I seriously have to by some of that air freshener later.

"I'll give you some pepto after your done throwing up, and after you've brushed your teeth." I said before exiting the bathroom.

"Don't leave me!" She said, but I shut the door. Today was Sunday and I could hear many people barfing in their rooms. EW! I made sure my wig was on, and there it was. I'm getting really bored of this brown and blond hairstyle. I grabbed Thalia's keys and went out the door.

Where are the wig shops around this horrid place? I asked myself. There's nothing! I turned corners and went down long roads until I found one. I entered and the smell of fake hair and real hair hit me and I almost gagged.

"May I help you?" a girl asked from a counter. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black; she was a little bit shorter than me.

"Actually, yes," I looked at her name tag. "_Darian_, can you measure my head. I'd like a wig." Her eyes lit up. "Are you sure? Your hair is awesome the way it is!" I shrugged.

"It's getting old. And this hair is fake." I took off the wig. She didn't seem fazed. She dug something out of her pants pocket.

"Sit." Darian pointed to a bar stool and I went over.

"Mhm, mmmhm. Uh huh." She mumbled.

"Why are you-"I asked but she spoke over me.

"Don't question my ways." She put the tape measurer around my forehead.

"Yep…" She trailed off. Get to the point!

"C'mon." She led me to the wigs in the back.

"I suggest these, if you're going for the dude look." She pointed to three wigs. One was like Mathew Underwood's, another had blond hair and brown sort of mixed together and in the front had blond hair coming out the front but at the tip brown **(If you tell me how to put links to pics on profile I will do it cause I know my descriptions SUCK! Or you could look up on Google: Guy wigs. Then click on images and look for a guy in a red shirt smiling to the camera and that's what I'm picturing.)**

And another was just hair that would go over your right eye and it was shoulder length.

"That one." I said pointing to the blond and brown hair mixed together one.

"Good choice. I can't see any others on you." Darian said. I grabbed the wig and we went up to the register.

"That'll be…45.90" I nodded and got out my wallet. She swiped it in the machine and smiled.

"Have a nice day!" Darian said waving to me as I neared the door.

"Bye Darian." I said before I got into the car, took off the old wig and put on the new one and did one heck of a long drive back to Pacific Half- okay not before picking up a couple cheeseburgers on the way.

When I got back into the room Thalia was sprawled out on her bed groaning and mumbling something about a Pepto stealing polar bear.

"Here's some food." I tossed her a Wendy's cheeseburger and she eyed it with suspicion. She ate slowly while I ate mine fastly and went up to wash my hands. She finished and was silent. A couple minutes later she asked:

"Can I have some pepto now? I think I'm done." I nodded and went into one of the cabinets searching for the pink chewable tablets. When I found the pink poison I walked over to Thalia with the bottle in my hand. I put two in her hand and told her to chew them. She did so, and then a couple minutes later she lied down, looked at me, lied down again, and looked at me.

"Did you do something with your hair?" I rolled my eyes and turned the TV on.

**Hope you liked it! AND YES! Darian won the contest thingy mcbobber.**

**I have a new story Called GIGANTIC where Percy Jackson is a Famous singer that EVERYONE knows, and his manager send him to school and all. I might be updating that today or not I dunno.**

**I might also start a story called 'My Condolences Nico di Angelo' where it's about Nico's life in the early 1900's before he and his sisters brains were washed in the river Lethe. Tell me if you want it to be made and I'll make it. **

**And seriously read gigantic!**

**Perseus12-**


	13. Getting To Know You

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you Darian for being concerned about my MRI! I just have severe headaches in the morning and the doctor says it isn't normal.**

Annabeth

Just another day, normal hour, same kind of minute at Pacific Half Academy. Last minute students piling through the door, Grover came in too. Percy Jackson was still next to me even though I complained to Mr. Varner that he'd tried to blow us all up, I was still stuck with him.

"Good morning class!" Mr. V said.

"Good morning Mr. Varner." The class said back. I put my head between my hands and rested it.

"You will have an assignment that you and your partner will need to be working on, the details of this project is in this paper." Mr. V held up some printed paper.

"You have two weeks until it is do. You can not work on this in class, this is strictly homework. You may use your free time at lunch to work on this, or even when you get back to your dorm rooms, do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Please pass these down your row." Mr. Varner said before passing out a stack to for people. They went around the room giving them to people. "You may leave as soon as you have one."

"So, 'partner', have the project in by Monday, I like to keep Mr. V happy." Percy said getting his backpack.

"Wait, what?" I asked standing up "We're working on this _together, _okay?" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Listen, unless you want to not see your early twenties, I suggest you just do it." He shrugged.

"No, you listen, unless you want to see tomorrow, we do this together." Some of Percy's friends were by the door watching our conversation very closely and with awe. As if no one had ever said no to Percy. He sighed.

"Okay fine. Meet me in my room, 134, 5 o'clock today. If you're late I'm closing and locking the door." Percy said. Grover walked by and bumped Percy's shoulder on purpose. Percy slightly winced.

"Bye, newcomer." He left with his laughing friends.

LUNCHROOM! FIRST LUNCHROOM SCENE 4 PACIFIC HALF! OOH!

I sat down with Thalia.

"So, you physced about our chemistry and world history projects?" Thalia asked.

"Not so much for chemistry. I'm paired up with Percy Jackson. World history's okay I guess, studying Greek Mytholo-"

"Percy Jackson? The school's best swimmer?" Thalia questioned. I shrugged.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he's the school's best swimmer. And he's close to Luke Castellan, school's best quarter-back." Thalia picked at her macaroni… at least that's what I _think_ it is…kind of looks like plastic Barbie food…

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, you could get major popularity just by hanging out with him. And plus, -"

"I don't want to get 'major popularity', Thalia. Just want to get a good education, and possibly a scholarship to go to Pacific Coast University." I said. She shrugged.

"Just saying. Their both totally hot."

I entered my room. 4:45. I took off my shirt and dug through my others. Does Pacific Half have a washroom? I seriously need to wash this trash… I found a green, white and blue button up and a black shirt. I put on the black shirt and the button up, but didn't actually button it up. Isn't that the style for dudes no a days? I put on some skinny jeans and black all*stars. What is in the teen guys mind? I looked at the clock again 5:57. I went into the bathroom and brushed my wig to a different style and walked about. Wait a minute, why am I 'freshening' up?

I walked out of our room and over to Percy's. He sat on his bed with his guitar strumming something. I waited until he was finished.

"That was good." I said. He looked up and saw me.

"Oh, um…thanks?"

"You're welcome." Yeah, I guess it's weird to be complemented by a guy/girl you barely know on the guitar.

"So, the project?" I asked and he nodded. He pulled a crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket and I shook my head.

"Can't work with that." He raised an eyebrow as I took my folder out and got the same paper out, but with no crinkles. He rolled his eyes.

"Now, it says here that…" He started. Let the games begin.

30 minutes later.

"No, Percy! You don't put that in there! Now we have to start over" I shrieked.

"Shane, this is our third time starting over! Can we please take a break!" Percy pleaded.

"Well maybe we would've gotten half-way finished if you hadn't poured baking powder in there. What were you trying to do, make a bomb? Again!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Number one, that was an accident! Number two; that was super fun! Number three it so not normal for a guy to put his hands on his hips!" Percy cried out. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take a break."

"Yes!" He got up and ran to a small refrigerator in the corner and took water out.

"You want one?" He said. "Sure." He got one out and threw it to me. I caught it and opened it.

"So, tell me about yourself, mate." Percy said sitting down on the bed next to me. I narrowed me eyes.

"Why do you want to know about me?"

"Just because if I blow you up, I need to tell people how I knew you, what I know about you and what exactly happened to the rest of your body." I looked in his eyes and saw he was half joking.

"Well, my name is Shane Dylans." Lie. He did that one nod thing.

"I lived in L.A before I came here." Truth.

"Is that all you want to know? Because I don't give all my info out to complete strangers." He chuckled at this.

"Well, let's just say, if I fill you up on the past couple years of my life, would you consider me a complete stranger?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not…"

**Woo! Hidden Percabeth moment! Just re-re-re-re-re-reread that and it seems to me that I've positioned Percy as a gay man. O o. That isn't right…Oh well! Ain't gonna fix it now!**

**Tune in next time for Pacific Half!**

**I might be updating Gigantic and Their Deaths today too. You never know. I dunno, I'm pretty tired.**


	14. I'm Sorry! AN!

Hey everyone! I was in a car crash (gasp). So I won't be updating until I can type comfortably. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. And I might just have my friends type while I tell them what I want them to write.

Fly On,

Perseus12


	15. Mostly an AN but some story

**I AM BACK BABY! WOOO! First thing my parents asked me when I was better was "What do you want to do?" I replied "UPDATE MY FRIGGING STORY! OUT OF MY WAY NUTJACKS!" Hmm…looking back on it that seems mean but hey, NO MORE CUTS…sorta. Thank you for the people that actually care that I was in a car accident :P. Virtual invisible cookies for everyone! Now, I've hit writers block, so if you have any ideas tell me. This is just a filler chapter. And I really want this story to go on forever! FOREVERRRRRRRRRR! Haha, JK. Woah, why'd did I go into da txting tlking? O well! Anyways, now I have all this home work and when I got it I was like :O**

**So tomorrow I have Egyptian Wax Museum, my MRI, Guitar Lessons, Thursday PGC, Friday is my resting day, Saturday and Sunday I have to get my dad to write a check for next field trip since he's a chaperone for it (Science Camp! WOO), Monday, dad and I have to pack, Tuesday have to check everything's there get a snack, then go to bed by eight. Wednsday I have to wake up at 5 o'clock and go to school so I don't miss the bus to Prescott, Wednsday, Thursday, Friday in science camp having fun, Saturday and Sunday sit at home with a random aching pain. Wow, I am booked… Here's your chapter!**

Percy and I talked that night about our lives. Sure at some points it seemed awkward and there was a feeling down in the pit of my stomach that Percy was gay…eh. It wouldn't go away! Anyway, we ended up finishing half of the project, now all we half to do is do the poster board.

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. Thalia was snoring on the bed next to mine loudly and I almost laughed. I wanted to stay like this forever, happy I mean, not lying on a bed that smells like burnt pigs feet. Soon, I fell asleep too.

**Woah, can you say FILLER CHAPTER! I mean, that's the shortest chapter in here and it's horrible! AH! Review or you wont live to see my next update :) **


	16. Moving Day

**Here we go! We are now getting somewhere in the story! All your patience and hanging in there with me has paid off!**

The next night-

Percy and Grover came out of their room coughing and gagging. "What did you do?" Grover all but yelled to Percy.

"I don't know! Should we see the dean?" Percy asked. Grover rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh. Our room reeks of nasty smells, and I feel like I'm about to grow horns!" Grover said. They disappeared from sight around the corner. I went into Thalia and I's room.

THE DAY AFTER THE NEXT NIGHT INHISTORY CLASS.

"Shane Dylans, please report to the Dean's office. Shane Dylans, please report to the Dean's office." Murmurs of "What'd he do?" went throughout the class. I got up with my bag and went out the door.

I got onto my ZX Motorcycle/ Vespa and rode towards the Dean's office. I went into the receptionist office and said to the lady:" I was called." She told me I could go right in. When I went to the room, I found Percy and Grover standing near the desk with arms folded. Dean Zeus was sitting at his desk. I sat down in the middle chair; Percy sat on my left, Grover my right.

"Now, I understand that Mr. Dylans and Mr. Jackson have been working on a chemistry project." Zeus said, and we nodded.

"I also understand that the project you did caused a chemical reaction and has created some sort of virus trapped by force of your walls. And that the virus could possibly make one go a little bit crazy." Zeus said. I cut in.

"I didn't know that." I glared at Percy.

"Yes, apparently one of the two of you messed up and if you had worked on it even further that night, you could have blown up the campus." I glared even harder.

"So, what happens?" Grover asked.

"Well, neither of you can be in Percy's room, heck, no one can be in that section of the dorm, I guess I'll have to move you to room 246." Zeus said. Percy's eyes bulged.

"Room 246! But it's…it's…"

"Haunted." Grover finished smugly.

"Yes, so all three of you will be in room 246." Zeus said. I shrugged,

"But what about my roommate. Brad Reeds."

"He's in that room too. Your bags and stuff are being moved right now." I had a horrible feeling in my gut though. People moving our bags, moving our stuff. What if they find tampons or pads? Or the stuff that pushes your twins down? Worst of all, what if Thalia and I can't keep it a secret? What if, what if Percy and Grover find out we're girls?


	17. Let The Games Begin

**Try to find the Ned's Declassified line in here.**

Thalia took the whole thing lightly. Ha, I wish she took the whole thing lightly. She tried to push some poor guy in the fountain- and succeeded. She told me that her dad knew she was a girl and was out to get her. But in the end, she was focused on the big problem.

"What if they find something?" She asked me.

"They won't find anything." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You obviously haven't been around boys," Yes I have! My 2 evil brothers Matthew and Bobby "So I'm just gonna tell you, they get all in your stuff because they think you're a guy too. They think you won't care." Thalia said **(SORRY TO ANY GUYS! I MEAN NO HARM *Dodges arrows*)**

"We'll just cover it up." I told her, and she sighed dramatically.

"I'll blame it all on you, if we're caught."

So now, here we are. In a room with four empty beds, white walls, which were peeling, a couch, and a small TV. Four teenagers. 2 boys, 2 girls. Only 2 shall survive. Whoa, see what I did there? I got into the dramatic moment. Anyway, Thalia stepped forward and plopped down on a bed, setting down her luggage.

Percy and Grover went to the others while I did the same.

"So, now what?" Percy asked.

"I dunno, but I'm going anywhere but here." Grover said exiting the door, it made a creaking sound, just as he shut it.

"So, now what?" Percy asked once more.

"We could decorate. Put some much better things in here." I told him.

"Can we even do that? I mean, do the rules say we can?" Thalia asked.

"I think we can Brad." Percy said, reaching into his school binder.

"Brad? What-oh! Yeah." Percy looked at her weirdly. He pulled out something thin and tan which resembled a small…a small thin kind of notepad I guess. I don't know how to resemble it! It had **PACIFIC HALF RULES **on it in big letters. Then at the bottom, it said **Your results may vary.**

He flipped a couple pages in, then pronounced a very mighty "Ah-hah!" He leaned closer and started to read. It felt like hours of him trying to read it.

"Are you finished?" I asked him.

"No. Middle of the first sentence." He said looking up.

"Oh my God. Give me it." I held my hand out.

"Sorry, I have dyslexia. It's kind of hard." He said handing it out to me. I felt a little bit bad. But hey, I have it too! And I can read a lot faster than he can.

"Don't worry dude. I have Dyslexia too. You're not alone." Thalia said. She has it too?

"Me too. But I can read faster." I told them, and then started reading. After a couple of minutes I'd read the entire page.

"So, what does it say?" Thalia asked. I handed the book back to Percy.

"It says that we can paint the walls, add anything, we just can't move the furniture that was already here." I told them. They smiled and nodded.

"I'll go to the art division and get us some paint." Percy said getting up.

"Get me blue!" Thalia said, yep, blue issues.

"Gray I guess." I told him. And he went out the door.

"This would probably be a good time to unpack our stuff." Thalia said. I nodded and started unpacking.

By the time Percy got back, we were ¾ done. He carried 3 paint buckets, tape, and something to spread across furniture and the floor. He spread out newspapers across the floor and covered the furniture with wrappings. He handed Thalia and I a paintbrush.

We went off to different corners, painting. About 20 minutes later I turned around to get more paint out of my can, when I got paint on my face. There Percy was, looking sheepish.

"Sorry dude. Hey, do you have any rags?" He asked me.

"No, but later you're going to need one." I said, flicking some paint into his face. The gray splattered on his cheeks, and he closed his eyes. His fingers went into my paint bucket, picking up lots of it. I shook my head, and he put a huge blob on my face, and smeared it around.

"Oops." He said. I picked up more paint from mine.

"Guys, guys. Stop! This isn't-" Thalia said from behind Percy. I threw the paint just as Percy ducked. Thalia didn't have time to move and got paint on her shirt, face, and a little in her hair.

"Oh, it's on." Thalia said going back to her bucket and getting out blue paint and throwing it at us. Pretty soon we were covered in paint and laughing, we threw more and more paint and got our clothes dirty.

We sat down looking around. The walls were covered in our paints. One wall had a couple of our handprints, and another had flecks of paint, while the other had blobs. We chuckled.

"Grover really missed out." Percy said.

"You bet." I said. Percy squinted in the room.

"What's that?" He said getting up, and heading over to Thalia's bed. Her eyes widened, as she spotted what he was looking at. Percy bent below Thalia's bed and picked up the object.

"Brad, why exactly do you have a bra with you? Did you….?" He said. Holding it up. It had paint on it also.

"Um…I can tell you that easily. Um…" Thalia said. I mouthed to her 'Cover it up! Quickly!'

"Girlfriend's. That's my girlfriend's yep. That's hers alright. Don't know how it got into my suitcase. Let's keep it on the DL. Don't want some people thinking I'm a creepy person. Anyway, I'll be taking my _girlfriend's_, bra now." Thalia snatched it away.

"Uh, okay." Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"We should probably go. It's not safe to breathe in the paints air." I told them, heading out the door.

"So, we can't replace the door?" Percy asked.

"It's all ours." Thalia said.

"I won't be able to handle the creaking!" Percy complained.

And I can't handle having to live with you, Percy Jackson. But let the games begin.

**Oooh! Anyway,**

**0-4 reviews: No chapter**

**4-8 reviews: Chapter**

**8-12 reviews: Long(ish) Chapter and virtual cookies. You know you want them (:::)**


	18. Seaweed Brain

We came back into the room laughing.

"No, Thalia, I swear that happened! He really did get a crab up his butt!" Percy said, we cracked up all over again. We stopped laughing when we found Grover sitting on his bed staring at us.

"Grover." Percy's face hardened as he said his ex best friends name.

"Percy. Brad. Shane." He crossed his arms.

"Where were you? Some people painted our room." Grover said.

"Grover, that was us. You could have picked your own color to add, but you're a little bit late. You had somewhere else better to go. Remember?" Percy said. Thalia and I kept quiet. Grover stood up.

"Of course I had somewhere else to go. You all are a bunch of losers. Who'd want to hang out with you?" Grover's voice rised.

"Oh well let's see, Travis, Connor, Luke, Nico, Charles, want me list more friends that you don't have?" Percy asked. I stepped in.

"Cut it out. Aren't you guys sick of fighting?" I asked

"Stay out of this." Grover sneered.

"No, he's right." Thalia said.

"You two were best friends. Then over the past couple of weeks you've reduced to some jerk, just because-"

"You don't know what happened!" Grover yelled at Thalia.

"Explain then! Because I don't even know!" Percy told Grover, getting all up in Grover's face.

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to _you_." Grover pushed Percy back.

Percy just walked on pack to Grover and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Listen here. We used to be best friends. I want to know where that went. And you're going to tell me whether you like it or not. Or, I'll send the swimming team, and the football team after your scrawny butt. Got it?" For emphisis he shook Grover's shoulders a little bit. I'd never seen this side of Percy. And since right now we're supposed to be a little bit truthful, I was a little bit afraid.

"You can't force me to speak water boy." Grover said, though I could here the crack in his voice. Percy glared even more at Grover.

"I was always in the backround." Grover started.

"So?" Percy asked.

'What do you mean 'so?' I was in the backround! No one noticed me. To other people, I was just a shadow. A guy who follows the all famous Percy Jackson around. A kid that no one wanted to be around in case they got in trouble just because their dad was a teacher. Not even one of the teacher's wanted to be around me, like my dad. Not even he would talk to me during school hours. How do think I felt? Huh?" Grover asked. Percy stayed silent.

"I was the one always getting detention. You always got off just because you're the star of the swim team and I'm not good at sports, I only play trumpet. You were the one that always got me out of trouble-" Grover was cut off.

"You got me in trouble too!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I was always there to get you out of it. Now where were you?" Grover pointed a finger at Percy. They were both breathing heavily. Thalia and I shared a look. Their breathing slowed. Percy blinked.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Percy shook his head. Grover bit his lip.

"You never knew. You were always blinded by your stupidity." Grover said. They shared a brief laugh.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. Next time we get detention and I'm offered a way out and you aren't, I'm going with you." Percy said.

"Don't worry about it. We're not friends anymore." Grover shrugged.

"But I want to be." Percy said. Grover looked up from his shoes.

"Are you serious? What about your other friends?" Grover asked.

"Is there some sort of thing that says we all can't hang together?" Percy asked. Grover smiled and they did that bro-hug type of thing.

"It's good to have you back, but can you lose the bad boy look? I want the old Grover back." Percy said and Grover laughed.

"Sure." Grover went into the bathroom and changed. Percy turned around to probably see us with goldfish faces.

"Whattup?" He asked.

"That was…that was…" For once I was lost for words. He turned to Thalia.

"Translate, please?"

"That was…that was…amazing."

"How so?"

"You guys re-united your friendship, just by talking it out like that." I finally said.

"Yeah. I guess so." He told us. Grover came out in some pajamas.

"Now, will I have to guess your names. Or will you tell me?" Grover asked.

"That's my Grover." Percy said ruffling Grover's hair.

"I'm Shane."

"Brad."

Grover held out a hand and shook ours.

"Nice to meet you guys. And if you had a previous encounter with the jerk version of me, just erase that from your memories." Grover said sheepishly.

"Since we're in the same room, shouldn't we get to know each other a little better? Like, I bet we all know by now that Percy's a great swimmer and tells funny crab jokes, but what else?" Grover asked.

"I know that Percy has a mom named Sally who's the nicest person in the world apparently." I said.

"I know that Percy's dad is Poseidon, and that Poseidon is the swim coach here." Thalia said.

"Okay, I think we all know enough about Percy. But what about the rest of us. Like, I play the trumpet, reed pipes, I'm not that athletic, I'm now Percy's best friend, I'm kind of hungry, I love celery, I'm a vegetarian, I'm a environmentalist, I also love apples, I have a crush on a freshman at another school named Juniper, I'm really starting to bore you guys…" Grover trailed off and we laughed.

"Okay. Um, my name is Th-Brad," I shot her 'The Look' "Brad, and I love the color blue, I love lightning. And yes, I do use gel on my hair."

"I'm Shane, um, I have two younger brothers named Matthew and Bobby, my dad is an engineer, my mom owns a tea place. I got into this school on scholarship, and I hate a lot of things but I won't list it here, I was on the mathletes so I'm smart, I run track. That's it." I said.

"Now that we know each other, I'm going to bed. PEACE!" Grover said, hopping into his bed, making him bounce a lot before settling.

"Well, I'm gonna go change too. Because now it's a little bit awkward." Percy said, going to the closet where he put his stuff in. Grover snored.

"How'd he do that?" Thalia wondered aloud.

"Do what?"

"Fall asleep so quickly! It's not humanly possible!" Thalia said.

"Maybe he's faking and wants to eavesdrop." I guessed.

"You never know." Thalia said. Percy came out of the room and she went to get her stuff. So I sat on my bed awkwardly, with Percy now lying down on his bed trying to sleep, Grover already asleep, and Thalia changing and humming, VERY LOUDLY, might I add.

~The next morning~

I woke up to someone screaming.

"What!" I said getting up.

I looked around the room. Thalia and Grover shot up looking around. But where was Percy?

"Percy. I know that's his voice." Said Grover hopping out of his bed. I followed. The sound came out of the bathroom. Grover knocked once.

"Perce, you okay in there?" He asked. A squeak came out.

"No."

"I'm coming in." Grover reached out his hand for the knob, but you could here Percy slamming his body against it.

"No don't! It's not…please don't." Percy whimpered out. Now I was sort of scared. I helped Grover with the knob and finally managed to get it. The sight made me laugh. And no, it's not just because Percy was only wearing a towel. It was because his hair was green. Yes, green. A dark green. I cracked up along with Grover.

"Let me see!" Thalia said pushing Grover aside. She laughed too.

"It's not funny guys! It's green!" Said Percy.

"It's green alright." Grover said between breathes, but it was so funny I fell to the floor.

"Leave me to my misery." Percy said pushing us all out.

We all got dressed and headed out. Percy put a hat on, then a hoodie.

"It's not that bad Seaweed Brain." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seaweed Brain?" He questioned.

"Your hair sort of looks like seaweed, and because of the lumps it sort of looks like a brain. I don't know." I shrugged and he laughed.

"That's nice. I didn't think of that. But I think I know who did this." He addressed his hair.

"Who?" Thalia asked walking beside me. Grover and Percy looked at each other and Grover started talking.

"You know how in Zeus's office, I told you guys our room was haunted?"

"Yeah. Go on." Thalia said.

"Well, it's haunted by Zachariah Turner." Percy said.

"Who's Zachariah Turner?" I asked.

"The new ones never know." Percy said shaking his head.

"Well no duh. We're new!" Thalia exclaimed. Grover laughed.

"Maybe there's only Seaweed up there where your brain's supposed to be." I told him. Grover and Thalia looked at us confused.

"So anyway, in 1945, the year that the school opened-" Grover said

"I know, I've done my research." I told him.

"Can you please let us finish?" Percy asked. We nodded.

"Anyway, in 1945, there were prank wars. The last two people were Jamie Mick, and Zachariah Turner. Jamie Mick pulled the prank in Zachariah's room, 246, the one we're in now. The prank was deadly, and killed Zachariah instantly-"

"What was the prank?" Thalia asked.

"It was-" Grover started.

"Don't tell him, unless you don't want to live to see tomorrow." I told him. He shut up instantly.

"So now, Zachariah haunts room 246, and pulls a lot of pranks of whoever's in there just to make people think that he can still prank even though he lost." Percy said.

"And of course, I was his first victom. He put dye, in my shampoo." Percy said. I almost had a giggling fit. It's kind of funny to hear a guy say they use shampoo.

"It could have been worse, man." Grover said.

"I don't believe in this haunted crap." Thalia said.

"A lot of people didn't. But one un lucky bunch of kids always get stuck in that room somehow. And they always get pranked until they beg to switch rooms, or stop paying to go to this school." Grover said.

"Well, that's going to stop this year, because I'm staying." Thalia said. We reached the front door of chemistry. Grover gasped. We turned towards him.

"This is the first day that we're not late Percy! Good job!" Percy rolled his eyes and went into the class.


	19. We're so Screwed

I'm glad you all liked my 2 chapters in under 3 hours update. It's just that I'm on fall break and I had nothing else to do but stare at my computer. Virtual cookies for everyone though! One for you (::) and one for you (::::) and another for you (:::)! And one big one for all (::::::::::::)! And a very big one to TheDumbBlondiie for getting the Ned's Declassified line (:::::::::::::::::::::::::::) well at least, if fanfiction allows the bigness of the cookies of course…

We entered our room. Turns out that I have classes with Thalia and Grover all day long. Not Percy though, not for P.E at least. He's in all the classes too, just not P.E if that makes any more sense than the last sentence.

"I am so tired." Grover said.

"I'm not." Percy said. I felt the same way.

"I'm not either." Thalia and I said at the same time.

"You guys want to go to the pool? I have the keys." Percy said reaching into his bag for his keys.

"Sure!" Thalia said. I took her arm and led her to a corner of our room.

"We can't! We're girls!" I whisper/yelled.

"So? I have a swim shirt. You're taking all the fun out of being here. Loosen up" She yanked her arm away from mine.

"What was that all about dude?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Nothing Percy. But I'm coming. Don't know about Mr. Uptight over there." Thalia nodded towards me. I am not uptight!

"No, I'm coming too." I went up to Thalia and whispered in her ear.

"How many swim shirts do you have?"

"3."

"Okay, can I borrow 1?"

"Sure. You get the gray and black one though."

"I'm still right here." Percy said from in front of us rolling his eyes.

"Right." Thalia handed me the swim shirt and some trunks and I went to the bathroom before her and changed. When I came out I was tugging on the swim shirt, trying to keep it down. After everyone changed, I noticed not _everyone_ had changed.

"Grover, go ahead, change." I told him.

"Nah. I'm crashing. Still tired." He said, resting his head on his pillow.

"Okay, let's go." I said heading out the door, followed by Percy and Thalia. I kept on struggling to keep it down. Unfortunately, Percy noticed my problem.

"Don't worry man; it's supposed to do that." He said rolling his eyes. I grumbled and kept on walking. He raised his hands in a 'What I do?' motion.

We finally reached the gym area and went in. It was empty but you could hear the water, and smell it too. We went through the locker area outside to the actual pool. Percy sighed.

"Home." I heard him say.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me as if he'd just realized I was here.

"Nothing." He told me. He proceeded to take off his shirt and shoes, while I just took off my shoes. Thalia jumped right in, completely forgetting about the wig problem.

"Cold!" She shrieked. Percy laughed, but jumped in too. I stood by the edge. Percy looked around and realized I wasn't in.

"C'mon Shane! Don't tell me you're afraid of water." He said smiling.

"No!" I called out to him. He swam towards the edge.

"Then come on in." He told me. I dipped a toe in then said "Done!" I made a movement to leave, but he caught my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." And with that he yanked me into the pool. Light blue filled my eyes and I could see Percy's blue shorts and have of his Torso. His very muscular torso. 4 pack….

I kind of wanted to touch it but didn't. My lungs were much more important. I went up to the surface and checked my wig. How is it still on? I shook the hair. It's a good thing I have it on tight. I'll just try to barely go underwater.

Thalia came up behind Percy and splashed him. I did the same.

"What's up with you two and splashing me?" Percy said wiping water from his eyes.

"It seems completely unfair that-" I splashed him once more.

"It seems completely unfair that I can't participate. So I'm just gonna do this!" And with that he splashed us both, by just wiping his hand across the water, but it felt like a huge wave. We spent the rest of the day in the pool.

When we got out our hands and feet were so pruned I thought they might fall off. I got a towel and carefully wiped my hair while Percy just shook his hair. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and put my feet in my flip-flops. Thalia looked at Percy then shook her head the same as he did. Like a dog. Percy quickly dried off, and Thalia did the same just by flapping your body in each direction, then wiping yourself off with a towel.

"Ready to go back?" I asked them.

"Yeppers." Thalia answered.

"Uh-huh." Percy said. They both nodded at the same time like 5 year olds and I _so_ wanted to laugh**. (You know that one BTR episode where they have to take care of the mansion, and James and Carlos nod like kids while they're eating their chicken nuggets? That's how I picture them to nod.)**

We headed back to the room. When we got to room 246, we tried opening the door, it wouldn't open. Thalia knocked,

"Grover?" She asked

"Grover? We forgot our key." Still no answer. We stood there for a good five minutes.

"I'm going to try to find the janitor so we can go in." I said.

"I'll come with you." Percy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"This is your first year. I don't want you getting lost or anything." Said Percy. We started walking down the hallway, and then we heard footsteps come after us. I turned around.

"Don't leave me!" Thalia said, and slapped us both upside the heads.

"Anyone know where the janitor is?" I asked

"Janitors building. They already went through the dorms." Percy said, walking us to the side exit of the dorms. We walked out and I was hit by the cold breeze of the night.

Percy walked us to the janitors building and knocked on the big door.

"Anyone there?" He asked. He looked into a small window.

"No one's there." He said. We walked back to the dorms. We tried opening the dorms door, but it wouldn't open.

"Uh!" Percy said, tugging on another.

"Let me try." I said. I tugged on the door handle but no use.

"This is our 5th one! Is there any other door entrances?" Thalia asked. Percy shook his head.

"Where are we supposed to go? It's freaking cold out here!" Exclaimed Thalia.

"I don't know. Should we try again?" I asked. They nodded and we went all around the dorm and tried all 5 entrances again. When we got back to the north side of the dorm, Percy was panting.

"Can we just stay outside? It's no use. We're stuck out here until morning comes." Percy gasped.

"I guess so. But I wonder, why wouldn't Grover be able to answer our calls?" I asked

"What do you mean, answer your calls?" A voice said from behind us. We turned around and there was Grover, with a soda in his hand.

"Grover! You were in there!" Thalia exclaimed.

"No I wasn't. I was getting a soda. The soda machine near the cafeteria is the only one that you're aloud to get sodas from at night." Grover said.

"Well that explains it. Do you have your key?" Percy asked. Grover nodded and I secretly said "Yes!"

He felt his pants pockets.

"I could've sworn I put it in here…" He said, feeling around once more.

"Don't have it. Why?" He asked.

"We're locked out." I told him.

"What? No! Have you tried the entrances?" He asked.

"All five of them. Twice. All of them locked." Thalia said from where she lay on the floor.

"Oh. Well, we're screwed." Grover said. You're right Grover, glad you figured it out.

"I think I know why we're locked out." Percy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Zachariah Turner did it." Percy said.

"That makes sense." Grover said. Thalia rolled her eyes, but it looked weird from where I was standing.

"You guys are still going on about it?"

"It does make sense! I mean, we're all from room 246, he obviously wants to teach us who's boss."

"Or we're just idiots who forgot their keys." Thalia said.

"I'll go with that logic." I said.

"No, it's Zachariah. He left us all out here to die!" Percy exclaimed.

"It's only until morning." I said lying down next to Thalia. But I never knew how long this night would be. So yep Grover, we _are_ screwed.


	20. Thanks A lot Zachariah

The ground was cold as I lay my head down on it. Grover whimpered and I picked my head up.

"What?" I asked,

"Ewe." Percy said in disgust.

"What?" I said very irritated.

"Do you know how many people have chewed gum, spit gum, and then walked all over that gum here? Then the janitors come and scoop it up and it leaves a dark spot, but we all know that janitor's shoes aren't clean. Just think, you might be lying your head where thousand of gum piles could have been." Percy said. I lifted my head immediately. Did not think of that. Thalia sprung up too.

"So, what do we do?" She asked. Grover whimpered again.

"Stay here until morning. I thought we cleared that." Said Percy. Grover whimpered again and we looked at him.

"You okay? No giant monster behind me right?" I asked.

"C-Cold." He stuttered, rubbing his arms even more with his hands.

"It's okay Grover. You'll live." Thalia said.

"I don't know. He's fragile." Percy said with a look of worry on his face.

"I just thought of something." Percy said.

"What would that be?" I asked. Percy put his arms around Grover in a friendly way. Grover and Percy looked very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Grover asked. Percy blushed.

"Keeping you warm. Or at least trying Plus I'm cold. It was only a last resort." Percy said.

"Oh. Well, hug on my friend, hug on." Grover said and I had to stifle a laugh. There were whispers in the trees. Then from no where I could here someone say: "Aw!" It sounded like a guy's voice, teenagerish. Thalia and I jumped.

'Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Thalia said.

"Nope."

"Not a thing." Percy and Grover said.

"That's so cute." The voice came out of no where again, and this time Percy and Grover heard it.

"It's Zachariah!" They both whimpered, hugging each other even tighter. I even felt like hugging onto Thalia. I know, very OOC. There was a laugh from all directions.

"He's come out of room 246 to haunt us forever!" Percy said.

"He's going to eat us alive!" Grover said, some tears spilling from his eyes.

I looked around for Thalia, but she wasn't there.

"Anyone know where Th-Brad went?" I asked. Grover and Percy shook their heads.

"Ooh!" A voice came from behind us. We turned around slowly like they do in the movies because truly I was afraid. What if there really was a Zachariah Turner who pranks people? Or even worse, kills? And when I turned around, it frightened me. There was a guy, with a tight smile. He wore a wide-brimmed fedora, dress shirt, and a patterned tie, dress shoes, and dress pants. He had a scar running down his face. You could also see part of his dress shirt was ripped.

"T-That's him." Grover stuttered.

"And he has Brad!" Percy said

"Brad? Um, yeah! I'm Zachariah! I'm going to prank all of you until you go home crying to your mothers."

"Eee!" Percy squeaked.

"Unless you get out of my room of course, or you ever want to see Brad again" He said.

"He's real." I mumbled. A cruel smile played across his lips.

"Now, I will stop 'haunting' you if you do one little embarrassing thing." Zachariah said.

"What? Anything." Grover said.

"What about me? I was already pranked? My green hair." Percy said. Zachariah shrugged.

'Wasn't me. One of your own has turned against you. And that's worse than the great depression to realize one of your own is a traitor." Zachariah said.

"Okay, so what's this embarrassing thing?" I asked. I wanted Zachariah off my back.

"You streak around campus in the early morning." I'm really starting to think that this Zachariah dude isn't really nice.

"What?" Percy and Grover said at the same time.

"Don't worry. You're all guys. You shouldn't have to worry." He winked at me. Did he know my secret?

"I'll do it." Said Percy

"Same."

There were chuckles from the bushes.

"Who's with you?" I asked. Zachariah was surprised.

"What do you mean?" I went over to some bushes and looked through. No one was there.

"I heard laughs." I told him looking through more until I finally spotted an arm. I lifted it up, and some guy came up with it. He had sandy blond hair, and a scar like Zachariah's.

"Sup?" He asked sheepishly.

"Luke! I told you to stay away!" Said Zachariah. I am so confuzzled.

"Sorry. It's just so funny when you do this every year and-" Luke said, but cut himself off. He had just exposed that there was no Zachariah. But some juniors and seniors do it every year to scare kids. Percy stepped forward and took off the guy's fedora. He tugged on the hair and it came off, so it was a wig. The wig revealed brown curly hair.

"Connor? Seriously?" Percy asked. Connor shrugged.

"We totally got you though!" Connor laughed. More guys came out of the bushes. One of them, holding Thalia. She stumbled to us. The guys laughed.

"And to think I was about to strip naked and run." Says Percy, and I actually laugh.

"I want to go back inside though. SO whoever stole our keys, please give them back." Grover said. There were for shiny objects tossed at us. I caught mine, but it cut my hand. How can we take this so lightly I don't know. Maybe it's because we're sleep deprived. So thanks a lot fake Zachariah. I'm very grumpy, and sleep deprived.

**If any of you don't get that, Zachariah was real, he did die in a prank war. But from that year, people have been pranking other people, and passing on the haunted tale. People dress up and scare their friends, and make them do things. This year it was Connor doing it. The seniors or juniors do it most of the time.**


	21. Secrets

**I'm sorry to say this, but I stole some of this from a Maximum Ride story Maximum Ride: She's the Man. I had to. I just had to. I'm sorry. And, let's try to get to 200! Let's do it guys! I believe in you! I'm a Bielieber! I mean, a Believer. I will NEVER have Bieber fever! Ever**

**Song used in this chapter: Lies-The Saturdays**

"I'm going to kill Connor." Grover said lying down on his bed.

"I'll accompany you." Said Percy, already changing. My phone rang.

_All you ever told me (all you ever told me) all you ever told me lies! All you ever told me, all you ever told me, all you ever told me lies. No more listening to no more words, I'm getting sick of your tries. All you ever told me (all you ever told me) all you ever told me lies! _

It rang. I looked around the room. Where is it? It rang once more, and Percy bent down and picked up my iphone looking at the picture of me and my friend Bianca. He smiled at it and handed it to me. The screen read one missed call.

"Who's the chick?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"The one on your phone." He said once more.

"There are two." I told him. He reached out and snatched my phone.

"Hey!" I protested but he looked at the picture once more. I hope he doesn't realize that that's me. He handed it back.

"The blonde one. The other one is Nico's sister. How do you know her?" Percy asked.

"The blonde one's a friend, along with Nico's sister." I told him.

"Oh. Okay." Percy shrugged. Thalia sent me death glares and I mouthed a 'sorry.'

"_Shane_, to the bathroom." Thalia said.

"Of course, _Brad_." I said following her. She shut the door.

"You almost blew it!" She told me.

"So did you."

"Yeah but I covered it up!" She told me.

"I know. They're just really close to figuring it out." I told her.

"I know they're close to figuring out we're girls! That's why we have to stay low." She told me. I nodded and opened up the door, only to find Percy and Grover standing there, with mouths open. Uh-Oh Spaghettios.


	22. Deal

We stood there very awkwardly.

"Hey." I told them. The said nothing, but I could hear a squeaking noise from the back of Grover's throat.

"What's going on guys?" Thalia asked with a nervous laugh.

"How much of that did you hear?" Thalia and I laughed nervously.

"Uh…you…school…you…girls?" Percy got out.

"I don't understand your language. But I come it peace." I said jokingly, but I knew that right now was not the time. They could get us reported, even arrested. Not one girl, not one, was allowed on campus during the school year.

"Y-You're girls?" Grover asked. "Are you serious?" I looked at Thalia. She sighed.

"You guys….are girls. You two, are freaking girls?" Said Percy, still frozen.

"I can't believe this." Said Grover.

"Yep. C'mon, we better pack our bags." Thalia said exiting the bathroom, me following her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Percy said from the doorway.

"We're going to pack up and leave before we get alerted to Dean Zeus about this." I said.

"Who's going to alert you?" Percy said.

"You guys obviously." Thalia said.

"Why would we alert you?"

"I don't know. But it just isn't safe. Unless you're a girl too, and can keep our secret." I told him.

"Well, I'm not a girl. But I can keep a secret." Grover said, suddenly appearing next to Percy.

"It would be really awkward." I said.

"We're awkward people. We won't look at you differently." Percy said.

"No way. You called the people on her phone chicks. You must be planning some way to seduce was right now." Thalia said in disgust, already gathering her things.  
"I'm sorry about that. It wouldn't happen again." Percy said.

"No. We're leaving, right?" Thalia asked. I walked over to her and we started talking.

"We should leave." She said.

"I don't know. They might be able to keep a secret." I said.

"No they won't." I looked at them. They were staring at us.

"Stop listening in. Talk about something." I told them. They turned to each other.

"So…football. It's…manly." Percy said awkwardly. I really wanted to laugh.

"Yeah. And racecars…they're fast." Grover said back, biting his lip.

"So, we're leaving?" Thalia asked.

"I kind of don't want to. I've learned a lot." I told her.

"Yeah but still, we can go to jail! Zeus won't even care I'm his daughter! He'll just send me off." Said Thalia.

"I'm staying." I decided. She sighed dramatically.

"..I guess I will too, then." We returned to Percy and Grover. They were now talking about golf.

"It's…interesting." Percy said.

"And boring. But…interesting." Grover concluded.

"We've come to a decision." I said. They looked up at me.

"We…are staying."

"Yes!" They said, and I glared at them.

"Go on." Said Percy

"On a condition."

"Shoot." Said Grover

"You don't treat us any differently." I said.

There was a long pause.  
"Deal." Said Percy. Thalia took off her wig, as did I and we let our hair fall.

"So that's how no one recognized you to be girls?"

"Yep. One small wig and a little voice change and you can fool a bunch of people at this school." I said. They looked at Thalia.

"It's the truth." She answered.

"If you could fool us just like that, and you're basically saying the school is idiotic, why do you want to be here then?" asked Percy.

"Best school in the coast. And it's not the school that's idiotic. It's the boys who attend it."

"Alright. So you're just going to stay here for the next year until graduation?" Percy said, looking at me.

"That's what we were planning on doing." I said in a 'duh' tone. Realization dawned Percy.

"You're the girl in the photo. The blonde one." Percy blushed when I nodded.

"Sorry for calling you a chick."

"You're forgiven. But if you ever do again, you will never be able to have children." I threatened.

Grover and Percy made whimpering sounds.

"What are your guys' names?" Grover asked.

"Annabeth. That's Thalia." I pointed.

"Okay. Annabeth, Thalia, I just want to say that this is going to be hard for us." Said Percy.

"And more awkward than ever." Thalia promised, before we went to our beds. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**That was suckish in my opinion. It kind of makes me mad at how lightly Percy and Grover take it. And how short the chapter is. But it's my second update for this in 1 day. So be happy? I'm too tired to re-read that.**


	23. All Must Come Falling Down

**I haven't updated in like…a long time. I'm sorry (again) for not updating this story. I just got so caught up in The Half Blood Games, Percy Jackson and the amazing Cliché's and another story. Here's the next chapter! And yes, Pacific Half will be ending soon. *Sniffle* I'm sorry. But there might be a sequel to where they go to Pacific Coast University. You never know.**

ONE MONTH LATER

I entered my dorm room. It was December, and it was freezing outside. Not even my Pacific Half jacket could warm me up. Grover and Percy came in shivering a couple of minutes after me.

"Why do we have to live in California?" Grover shuddered.

"Because our parents hate us." Said Percy. His eyes looked bloodshot, as if he weren't getting any sleep. His lips were a light blue. Wait, why am I looking at his lips?

"Hey guys." I spoke in my guy voice. Percy rolled his eyes.

"We know your secret. You can use your girl voice, and take off the wig." Grover said.

I'd forgotten that just last month, our secret had been revealed to some eavesdropping boys named Percy and Grover. We agreed that if they didn't spill, or they didn't try to make a move on us Thalia and I would stay. They had us take off our wigs, and drop the guy voices whenever we were alone. It still was a little bit hard though, since I'd been doing it so long.

"Right. So, how were your classes?" I asked, shuffling through my backpack to get to my laptop so I could start typing an essay.

"Horrible. Mr. Yi tried to get me to actually read!" Percy said in disbelief. Grover snorted.

"And he tried to get me to stop eating celery. What's his problem?" Grover added. They talked, while I typed my essay. All 45,000 words of it.

"Anyone know where Thalia is?" Percy asked, looking around the room.

"Probably at the pool table in the lounge. She loves that thing." Grover mumbled. We did our work in silence, but were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I quickly put on my wig, just as soon as Percy and Grover opened the door. I never would have believed who was standing there…

Thalia Grace.

The thing bad about it? She wasn't wearing her wig.

Even worse?

There he was, the man from the brochure. Right behind her stood Dean Zeus, looking very, very angry. His face was a boiling red, but his fingers were a bright white.

"Dean Zeus!" Percy said. He looked at Thalia.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." He said. His voice was low. He pushed Thalia forward.

"Collect your things. Your mother is to pick you up." Thalia gawked at Zeus.

"No! I hate her! I simply refuse-"

"Now." Ordered Zeus. Thalia pushed past us, and went to her bed. She reached under and got her suitcase. I went over to her, whispering.

"What happened?"

"He found out."

He found out? Her father. That could be horrible.

"How?"

"I was walking towards here, and dad saw me. He recognized me immediately." Thalia said, stuffing her suitcase with one of her shirts.

"Now, he's making me leave. He's going to send two of his best friends to spy on me too. Make sure I stay in Oliver Prep." Thalia said. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I don't want to go though." She said.

"And I don't want you to go." I said. She looked at me, and smiled. But as soon as it showed up she disappeared. Zeus was waiting in the doorway impatiently. Grover was talking to him about the history of carrots, and Percy walked over to us.

"Why is Thalia not in her wig?"

"Her dad found out."

"So?"

"So he's making me leave!" Thalia whimpered. Percy gasped.

"Do you think I should leave with you? It's not that much fun without you." I said.

"Hurtful." Said Percy. Thalia shook her head.  
"No. No. Keep your cover. Zeus would have your hide if he found out there was another girl in this school. Plus, he'd press charges on you. Thankfully he didn't press charges on me, just because I'm his daughter." Thalia said, walking into the bathroom to get things.

"But still, things won't be the same. Who's going to put me back into line when I mess up?"

"You are." She said. She grabbed her toothbrush, and other feminine things that can't be mentioned in this story.

"You can't leave." I said. I was about to cry.

"I must." I shook my head no.

"You're going to be the one who finally beats those boys. You must. You must defeat them. You must show them that we are smarter, and can get the same education." She said. (**NO OFFENSE TO GUYS, BOYS, WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELVES. Guys aren't bad. I just needed to…)**

"Wow…thanks for dramatizing it up, Thals.' I said. She smiled.

"Anytime." She walked out of the bathroom, and put the rest of the things in her suitcase. She shouldered her bag, and looked around the room, memorizing it.

"Let's go Thalia. Your mother is here." Thalia went out the door with Zeus, me resting on the doorframe.

"Principal Zeus…" I said. The Dean turned around, and raised an eyebrow. Thalia shook her head frantically.

"Um…have a nice night." I said. I shut the door behind me, tears already going down my eyes. Percy and Grover just stood there, hands in their pockets, looking at the ground. I knew they were hurting. As was I. We'd really started to grow fond of her.

But of course, when things start going great, and building up…All must fall down.

**That has to be the most cliché, over used line in the history of stories. And I'm sorry to say that I used it. **

**I'm also very sorry Pacific Half will be ending soon. I really love this story. I love my readers and reviewers too. Please review, in honor of the story?**


	24. Warmth

Nothing was the same without Thalia. She wasn't there to get coffees, sneak around with me. Nothing. She wasn't there. The day after Zeus took her away; I looked behind my shoulder in class to see if she was there. She wasn't.

Halfway through the school year I thought about telling Zeus I was a girl, but Percy and Grover told me that they'd miss me and stuff. Whatever. So here I am, stuck in our dorm room. Just sulking around. Thinking depressing emo stuff. Things like that.

Percy walked in, shutting the door silently.

"Hey Annabeth." He said. I only nodded to him in response.

"Grover?" I asked. The guy was always near Percy.

"Doing something called 'research, in the 'library'...Do we even have a library?" He asked. He was always trying to get me to smile, or laugh. I'd only laughed once since Thalia left.

"Yeah."I said. I sat down on the couch. I reached out to grab the remote, but suddenly a hand was stopping me. Percy's hand. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. He sighed angrily.

"What's up with you?" He asked, sitting down. Taking the remote with him. He was still holding my hand.

"Huh?"

"You're sulking, and you don't talk as much. I can't even remember the last time you smiled!" He said. His shoulders were slumped forwards. His very nice shoulders…err…pretend I never said that.

I shrugged.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Closing his eyes, he set the remote down. He rubbed his temple with his free hand. He sighed. When he opened his eyes, his Sea Green eyes were darker. Maybe it was the light?

"This is what I mean."

"What?"

"Stop it with the one word answers!" Said Percy.

"Okay," Realizing what I said, I added a "then." He squeezed my hand.

"Annabeth, I just want to know what's wrong. I want to help." He looked me straight into my eyes. His eyes were a sea green, with a small rim of yellow on the outside.

"Thalia." I got out.

"Oh. You miss her?" He asked, I nodded.

"Greatly. I just don't seem the same." I said. Percy smiled for a moment.

"I haven't been the same either." He admitted, looking down. I raised an eyebrow.

"I grew to like her around. She was fun, despite the constant teasing, bullying, etc." He wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't help but smile. Just like a mirror, he smiled back.

"Hey, I see the old Annabeth." He tucked in a strand of stray hair.

"Maybe she'll show up again. You never know." I pondered this.

Could she show up again? Would her father let her on campus?

"You never know." I echoed. His eyebrows scrunched together in that cute fashion.

"C'mon." He said, standing up, taking my arm with him. I stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Surprise. Grab a jacket though." He said. I went into our closet and got my gray light jacket.

"Ready to go?" I quickly fastened my wig. He grabbed my hand for the second time today, and pulled me out of the room. We went up what felt like a thousand stairs. We came up to a door.

"This says roof." I pointed out. He looked back at me, smiling.

"I know." He opened up the door. No alarm went off, just a gush of wind came from outside. I was happy to be wearing my jacket.

He led me out onto the roof, going slightly close to the edge. He gestured me over.

"There's a rail. Don't worry." I took a couple of steps, and brought my arms out. Sure enough there was a rail. We stood there in silence, watching the sun slowly go down. Percy finally spoke.

"Found this place in the second semester. It was a mess before I came here. I cleaned it up a bit, claimed it my own for a thinking space. Kept it a secret. Not even Grover knows, only you." He looked at me, then back at the darkness, and street lights.

"Oh, um…thanks." I said. What else was I supposed to say? 'Oh wow, thanks for taking me to your special hide out that was supposed to be a secret! This is totally awesome! Thank you so much! I love you!' I mean, take out the I love you part.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah." He said. We were in silence once more. The rail was turning really cold. I flexed my fingers a little bit. About ten seconds later I felt warmth over them. I looked down and saw the outline of Percy's hand. This is the third time today.

"Um, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hands on mine." The was a small silence.

"I know." I could tell he was looking at me. I heard shuffling, and then there was more warmth at my side. I felt my face redden a little, but was surely glad that Percy couldn't see it.

"Wow, you're really close." I mumbled. I could practically _feel _him smirking.

"I know." He whispered. He took his hand off of my own, and instead wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Percy-"

"Sh." He silenced me, which I didn't like at all.

"But-" I turned around to face him, putting my hands on his chest to shove him off. Oh wow…he's really toned…ANNABETH!

"But what?" He asked in a low voice. There was now warmth all over, and he pressed his body to mine. I bit my lip. I never got a chance to answer, because well, something stopped me. And that something was none other than Percy Jackson's lips.

**Don't forget to read my other story Invisible Force.**


	25. Thoughts For Your Kisses

**This is my first kissing scene, so bare with me if it seems awkward. Oh and by the way, let's ditch Annabeth's wig for this chapter ;)**

I was surprised at first. Why was he doing this? Was he kissing me just as a friend? Pft, no friend kisses another friend like this.

So I ended up wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. He held onto my waist tighter. He moaned lightly.

Was this right? Was this wrong? Did I want to be more than friends? Did he want to be more than friends? What's his strategy? Why can't I figure him out as easily as I can with others?

My head turned slightly to kiss him better. My hand was entangled in his hair, slightly massaging the scalp.

Can I trust him? Do I love him? Is this just a comfort? Why can't I stop this one feeling?

He broke away for a couple of seconds, catching his breath. He rested his forehead on mine, looking me directly in the eye. I bit my lip softly.

What's his plan? What's his plan! Does he even have a plan?

His breathing became lighter. I hesitantly brought my lips closer, and kissed him lightly. He cupped my cheek. His full lips moved swiftly and fluently with my own. Right now, I couldn't feel any of the coldness of California. All I felt was the warmth radiated off of Percy. It was the best thing ever.

He pressed closer to him, which I didn't know could be possible since we were so close together. I felt something tracing my lip, and I figured it was Percy's tongue. Why'd he do that? But that's when I realized what he wanted to do. Slowly, I opened my mouth, still unsure. His tongue dove it, running itself over every tooth. His tongue teasing my own.

I twisted my hand into Percy's hair, and an embarrassing sound escaped me. A moan. It was low, and barely audible. But he still heard it. He broke away, chuckling as I blushed furiously. And unfortunately, in this light he could see it.

I ran a hand through my hair, totally embarrassed. Oh my gosh, I can't believe we had just made out. I bit my lip softly. Percy stopped laughing and looked at me, smiling slightly. He grabbed my hand.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.

"Yeah."

"…Annabeth, I just…" He looked away, and I could see his cheeks fairly well. He was blushing furiously. I wonder which one of us looked more like a tomato.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I-I know that you're kind of fragile right now, with the whole Thalia leaving thing. And that me making this move might have been really stupid. This was possibly the wrong time. Annabeth I'm so sorry! It's just that I like you so much and…you know…I just…I'm really sorry." He let go of my hand. I made a split second decision and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be sorry." I told him. That had to be a very cliché thing to tell a guy.

"Are you sure? If you don't have feelings for me-" I pressed my lips to his to silence him. When I took them away Percy was smiling slightly.

"I'll take that as an 'I like you too, Percy.'" He said, now in a full grin. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"Oh, we're on the holding hands step. I wonder what's next, since we seem to be taking this a little fast." He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go inside. It's starting to freeze out here." I said leading him to where the roof door was.

"I know something that can warm you up, a lot." I looked back at him glaring. He held up a hand in defense.

"I'm talking about hot chocolate, gosh. I'm not _that_ perverted." Percy pretended being hurt.

When we walked into the room, Grover was typing on my computer. He looked up at us. I forgot that our messed up hair, and very wrinkly clothes might give us away. He started chuckling, and then it turned into laughing. Then when he saw our entwined hands he was on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong with Grover?" Percy asked, eyeing his best friend.

"I don't know."

"You…two…together? This is hilarious!" He gasped. He held his side, gasping for air. His face was beet red.

"What's wrong with us being together?" I asked.

"You two are complete opposites!" Grover laughed.

"Opposites attract." Percy said, leading around Grover and to the kitchen, where we made hot chocolate.

**Not the best ending for a chapter. Now I'm going to go hide in a whole because of the embarrassment this chapter brings me. And I'm happy I finally finished my math test.**


	26. I Love You?

Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've just been so focused on Gigantic and all my other stories I sort of forgot about this one!

"You almost done in there?" I called, knocking on the bathroom door. I've been doing this for the past five minutes. You might be wondering who's in the bathroom. Well, in the bathroom is my somewhat annoying boyfriend Percy Jackson.

Just saying boyfriend and Percy Jackson in the same sentence makes my stomach feel weird, and my lips form a weird smile. I knock again. Even if he makes me feel this way I'm not letting him stay in the bathroom longer than twenty minutes!

"I could be done if you stopped annoying me every five minutes!" Percy yells from the other side.

"Ergh!" I say, leaning against the wall. Grover chuckles from where he is on the bed. He's already dressed, but he always waits for Percy and I. I glare at him.

"You two argue so much." He holds his hands up in an "I Surrender" type of way. I only glare harder. We don't argue that much…do we?  
"We only got together last month." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry?" It comes out as a question and he shifts uncomfortably. I shrug. I turn back to the door.

"Now are you done?" You can hear a sound of frustration, and then the door opens revealing a very nice looking person. Right now I can tell you what I want for Christmas. Let me give you a hint...it's shirtless… My eyes rake up and down his bare chest. My eyes meet his, and then go up. His hair's wet and is plastered to his face. My eyes scan down. I realize he's wearing nothing more than a towel. I go back to his face and see him with a smug look on his face.

"Now are you done checking me out?" He asks. I roll my eyes, but feel my cheeks light up.

"This is what I get for going to an all boys school," I mutter. "Are you done now?" I ask. Percy shakes his head.

"Oh, I don't know. I might just do my hair today. We all know that takes like…thirty minutes to do in the morning." I whip around and see the clock on my nightstand. 6:30 a.m!

"But we only have thirty minutes!" I exclaim.

"Yeah well-" Instead of listening to the rest of what he's saying, I shove him out of the way, step inside the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey!" He calls repeatedly. I ignore him and start brushing my teeth and getting ready for school. When I'm in my clothes and we're stepping outside Percy confronts me.

"You could of let me shower with you at least." I bring my hand up and flick him in the ear.

"Well then. Be that way." He huffs. We're in silence.

When we sit down in our chemistry seats Mr. Varner smiles at all of us. It's creepy because he's now missing his front tooth and he's in all black again.

"As I had given you a heads up before, your chemistry projects are due tomorrow." I could feel my eyes bulge. I'd completely forgotten about the project! I looked at Percy, and saw he had a frantic look in his eyes.

"Oh, and today we have a pop quiz. So Todley, if you could please takes one and pass it down. Same for you Lee." The class groaned in unison.

One Hour Of Horrible Questions On Chemistry Later

"That was so boring!" Percy said, his eyes half lidded from exhaustion.  
"I know, right? Who cares about the elements? Who cares about chemical reactions? I don't!" Grover said. I rolled my eyes at them as we went to our next classes. Percy world history, Grover Physical Education, and this was my free period.

Me being the educational lover I am went to the library. I went to the sci-fi section of the library. I found a book, and sat down in one of those wooden uncomfortable chairs. I flipped it open to the first page.

"If you've started reading this book, you can't stop now." It read. That was so cheesy, do you know how many books start off with this? I can name you a couple: Mercy Packson and the Finnegan's: The potato thief, The Book Of Ultimate Stupidity, Kinky Pete, and so many more.

"I'm Minimum and I escaped from a place called The House with my family. We're not exactly normal you see. The House gave us these weird abilities things. One of the weird abilities? We're able to turn half lizard. Sound cool right? Ha ha, wrong. You can read this book and the ones that follow and learn about us, why we exist and why we have to stop the baddies. Uh oh, someone's breaking in. Tooth and Push just screamed! May the force be with us, got to go! - Mini" I shut the book immediately and put it back with my eyes wide. I sighed running my hand through my fake hair.

"You okay?" Someone asked me. I turned around. There, about a foot taller than me was a guy with short brown hair and green eyes. He was smiling slightly.

"Yeah, just a book that I read." The guy bit the inside of his cheek. I wanted to tell him he might get a sore from that, but would that make me come off too weird?

"Was it Fuglies?" I shook my head no.

"The Toilet Runner?" I shake my head again "Nope."

"Beggar the Poopeylander?"

"Is that even a book?" I asked.

"No, no," He puts his hands in his pockets looking down. "Thought I'd give it a shot."

"Minimum Hide?" I nodded, and he snapped his fingers.

"I knew I should've said that from the beginning. Anyway, don't worry. That book freaks all of us out." He shrugged.

"Okay…" I said awkwardly. He smiled.

"Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. I just needed a conversation starter to talk to you." He said taking a step closer.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could talk to you. You seem pretty cool."

"You think I'm cool just from reading a book?" I scoffed. He shook his head.

"No, no. I see you around campus. You look lonely sometimes…" He trails off. He's close, and I suddenly feel claustrophobic because my back is pressed up against the shelves. He's one foot away.

"Well I'm not lonely," He takes another step closer. "What are you doing?" He's about to answer, but the bell rings. A signal for lunch.

"See you around." He says, starting to walk away.

"Wait," I call and almost regret it. "What's your name?"

"Adam." He winks at me and then he's gone.

I sat at the usual lunch table Thalia and I would sit at. It's empty because well, Thalia's kind of, you know, gone.

So here I am eating the worst crap in the history of crap with a plastic fork. Percy and Grover are at one table laughing it up. Percy catches my eye and we look at each other. I smile, and he smiles back. He bites his lip, then turns to Grover and whispers something in his ear. I turn back to what I think is macaroni (tastes like plastic.). I tap my left hand on the cool gray table and twirl my fork in my fingers. I start tapping my foot quickly. Dang ADHD.

"Why so jittery?" Percy asks sliding into the chair next to me, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Gosh, don't do that!" I say.

"Don't do what?" Grover says sitting into the chair diagonally across from me.

"That!" I say. "Sit here? Cause man, I can go." Percy offers. I roll my eyes.

"Gosh I hate you. " Percy holds his hand to his heart.

"Hurtful." I roll my eyes again.  
"And she doesn't even say sorry."

"She?" Adam asks, sliding into the chair in front of me.

"Seriously, can't you guys make noise?" I jumped in my chair and Percy high fived Adam.

"Nice one man. But who the Hell are you?" He asks.

"Adam Fortner." They shake hands.

"Percy Jackson." Percy says.

"Shane Dylans." I say. Adam nods his head.

"Adam, Shane, Percy." He says.

"Grover!" Grover says loudly. He looks sheepish.

"I felt left out…" He mumbles and I chuckle.

"So, Adam what brings you to this table in the cafeteria?" Percy asks, leaning forward. I stand up and throw my food away. When I'm back Percy is glaring harshly at Adam.

"-ck you." Is all I hear, and I slap Percy upside the head.

"Ow." He says.

"Language, young padawan." I slide my hand down Percy face slowly in a "Don't speak." Type of manner.

"What the heck?" Grover said. I sigh.

"You have much still yet to learn." Adam rests his head in his hands.

"I love your star wars reference." He says.

"Of course you do." Percy mumbles, and I'm confused. Adam looks at me.

"So Shane what college do you plan on going to?" He asks. Percy pipes up.

"I know the college." We all look at him.

"ASU, right?" He looks at me. I shake my head no.

"Pacific Coast University." I say.

"Oh." He mumbles.

"Oh jolly good! I'm going to PCU too! Oh, ha ha, I just made a match and a funny!" Adam giggles- wait, do guys giggle?

"Foo', what the **** you talking 'bout?" Grover said. Adam only rolls his eyes.

"Well Grover, you wouldn't understand…"

"Dang right I won't!" Grover says.

"Ann-Shane, can I talk to you somewhere private?" Percy asks. I look into his eyes and see that he's hoping for me to say yes. He takes my hand and pulls me up. He lets go of my hand and we start walking towards the exit leaving Grover and Adam behind. When we're behind a wall, he starts talking.

"You're not going to ASU?" He asks.

"No. You're not going to Pacific Coast?"

"I can't afford it. It's like, $90,000 dollars." He says. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"What am I going to do?" He whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He grabs my hands.

"You're my first love," Wait, wait! Hold up, give me the remote and let's rewind, did he just say love? I stayed quiet.

"And I really, really, and I mean I really don't want you to go to a different college as me. What if you end up liking another guy? You know long distances never work!" He said closing his eyes.

"Also, I don't know what I'd do if…if you weren't in my life. You make me work harder, you bug the crap out of me, and I bet you could search the web and kick my butt at the same time." I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Annabeth," He said in a whisper, "can we work something out?"

"But my parents want me to go to Pacific Coast." I said, my voice just barely working. He really said he loved me.

"To heck with your parents!" He exclaimed letting go of my hands. To heck with my parents? I felt a pang of hate towards him. He has no right to say that!

"I. Love. You." He gripped my shoulders. " Do you not understand that? I love you Annabeth! There's something about you that makes me think about you all the time. My grades have been slipping because I can't study because my mind is always on you. Annabeth, you can't go to PCU! Please." He let go of my shoulders. I didn't respond. What was I doing? It was just a college!

"Do you even feel the same way about me?" He took a step back. I bit my lip. Do I? I like him, but do I love him? Isn't this moving just a little bit too fast? We've only been together a few weeks.

"You don't." He said in a quiet voice.

"I do." I said looking up at him. He didn't smile.

"Do you love me enough to not go to PCU?" He asks.

"I'm already on scholarship." I say, wincing. A look of disappointment reaches Percy's face.

"Since when? You've never talked about it."

"Since Sophomore year at my old school." I say putting my hands in my jean pockets. He grunts and slams his fist against the wall. I squeak.

"Dang it Annabeth!" He pulls his hand away from the brick. He's clenching and unclenching it.

"How many things are you not going to tell me?" He says through gritted teeth.

"Why is going to the same college so important to you?" I cry out.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to be your first, I you to be my first. I want to grow old together." He says and I can feel myself blush.

"Well you're very committed at this age." I mumble. He heard it.

"I'm serious Annabeth! I have these strong unexplainable feelings for you. If you can't take this seriously then…then…" I fear he's going to say 'Maybe we should break up.' But instead he storms off the scene. I watch his disappearing figure.

I didn't see him at any of the classes we shared, and each time Grover asked me where he was I would shrug. He wasn't even in our dorm room. I was starting to get worried. Where could he have gone? There's not so many places he could go. When Grover went to sleep, I stayed up. When Percy came home his face was red and he was sweaty. I didn't speak to him until he was about to jump into bed.

"Get your butt over here." I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, get your butt over here." I said more angrily. Gosh, he makes me so mad. Why would he think I didn't have serious feelings about him? That I didn't want to go to college with him?

"Why?"

"'Cause we have to re-do the chemistry project that you screwed up." I didn't mean to talk to him like that, but I did.

"I'm tired, can we do it tomorrow?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Idiot, it's due tomorrow!" He rolls his eyes along with his head.

"I don't want to do it." He whines. "I want to go to bed!"

"Get over here right now or I swear I'll smack you into oblivion!" I say. He blinks rapidly.

"Um, okay then." With that he kneeled down next to me.

"So what do we do?" He asked. It was as if he'd forgotten all about our small fight earlier.

"We do research, and we type."

"We better get to work then." Percy said and we did just that.

Merry Christmas Eve! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! Yes, I did a horrible parody of Maximum Ride. The Parodies of books I used in here were:

Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Maximum Ride

Gregor The Overlander

The Maze Runner

Uglies

Anyway, have a great holidy everyone! Wishing you the best,

Perseus12


	27. Commotion

"Wake up, idiot" I said, nudging Percy's sleeping form. It's seven forty-five, and the git is still sleeping.

I don't understand how he's still sleeping, though. Last night when we were working on out project, he'd dozed off at least four times. I hope he was awake when I was telling him what he'd have to say for the presentation. If he froze up, we'd be screwed.

After what seemed like twenty attempts, he woke up. Percy looked at the clock on the bedside table, and cursed.

"Seven fifty? Why didn't you wake me up?" he said, rushing to the restroom. I only rolled my eyes and stood up.

"See you in class." I smiled at him cheekily, and he glared at me as he started brushing his teeth. I gathered all of our materials, and started walking to class with time to spare.

-Pacific Half-

Okay, let me just tell you now walking with a poster board, bottles of solution, chemicals, and your back pack (which feels like a ton of bricks) is not easy. Actually, it makes you sway side to side. It doesn't help that the class you need to get to is far away. So, you could understand why I'm in the middle of the courtyard right now, lying like a turtle on its back.

I tried to get up, I swear, but my backpack was having none of it. The first bell rung, and a few people ran past me, but only one stopped to help me up. Adam.

He held out his hand for the taking, and I grabbed onto it greedily. He pulled me up, and then bent down to pick up some of my stuff. He grabbed my poster board, and picked up some chemical tablets, and put them into the small bottle I had for them. Adam came close to me, and tucked the bottle of chemical tablets into one of my backpack pockets, smirking.

He held out a hand, which held the poster board.

Awkwardly, I grabbed it and thanked him. He nodded, "Tuck it under your arm. Hopefully in the next five feet you won't fall." I nodded and started to run towards chemistry. I turned around, and he was still standing in the courtyard, staring at me and smiling. He waved towards me, and turned around, heading the other direction.

If I hadn't looked in front of myself then, I would have run into a pillar and that wouldn't have been pretty. I got to chemistry three and a half minutes before eight. Just when the second bell rang, Percy stumbled into the class room. Percy's hair was sticking up in all directions, and he had notes clutched tightly in his hand. His clothes were a little wet from a shower, so you knew he hadn't dried himself properly. His shirt was inside out…

Percy slid into the chair next to me. "Hey," he said panting. I ignored him, and looked up at the board which Mr. Varner was writing on. It told us what we needed to get out for the project. A few minutes after that, Mr. V told the first pair of students to do their presentation.

-Pacific Half-

The class clapped wildly as David Davison and Michael Morris finished their presentation. It was _amazing_. They made water turn different colors of the freaking rainbow, causing a huge commotion. Mr. V called Percy and I up next when David and Michael had sat down.

I knew Percy and I couldn't compete with what they had done.

I set up the tri-fold on Mr. Varner's desk, and the solution and chemicals in the middle. I stated the hypothesis, and my thesis on the subject. Mr. Varner just grunted, and the class seemed bored. Next, was Percy's turn- to place only a few tablets into the solution.

Percy rubbed his hands on his jeans, and looked at his notes. He turned to the class.

"If I put…" He glanced over his notes confusedly "Six tablets into the solution, I should only get a few bubbles, but if I put nine tablets, I'd get a lot. I'm going to demonstrate the comparison." He grabbed the tablet bottle and put six tablets into his hand, then dropped them into the solution. The solution bubbled for a second, and then died down. The class did nothing.

I looked down at my shoes as Percy dropped a few more into his hands. When I looked up, I could tell that was _way _more than nine. It was what- twenty?

"Percy, wait!" But it was much too late. Percy had dumped all of the tablets in there.

"Idiot." I mumbled as the solution bubbled up. The bubbles got bigger and bigger, and now the class was watching with interest.

The solution bottle shook, and the bubbles started to spill over the sides. The bottle made a nasty sound, and I knew it was going to explode. I put my protective goggles over my eyes, as did the rest of the class.

"It's totally gonna blow!" One boy- Marcus, said with glee.

And it did.

It wasn't like, this huge explosion or anything. Just a lot of foam coming everywhere, but there was enough impact to make me take a step back. I got a lot of foam all over my face. Wiping it away from my eyes, I glared at Percy who stared back at me with wide eyes. Instead of fear, there was worry. I traded in my glare for confusion.

"Hair" He mouthed. I put my hand up to my hair. I didn't feel fake, dried hair. I felt soft, thin hair. My hair.

"Holy crap…" Muttered a guy in the front row.

"A girl!" Another said. That's when everybody started talking at once.

I can tell you now; we most definitely started more commotion that David and Michael.


End file.
